Harden My Heart
by misschrissi7
Summary: A direct continuation of Shadows of the Night. Matt, Willow & Jasmine were reunited as a family at the end of SOTN, but will Matt & Willow reunite as lovers? Who was Matt seeing before saving Willow? What Trials & obsticles will they have to overcome?
1. Bedside Manners

Chapter 1

"I can't wait to get out of this place. I've been here nine days and I just want to go home" Willow said giving a frustrated giggle as Brooke painted her nails a pale blue before asking "are you moving back in with Matt?" "Yeah, but staying in separate rooms" Willow replied "I mean, Jasmine is settled there and I can't uproot her again" "But why the separate rooms? Surely you and Matt have talked about things" Brooke asked, confused as to why they weren't in the same bed. "We haven't exactly talked things over Brooke. We've discussed some things but we've decided that the main points right now are me getting better and Jasmine." Willow replied, adding "We've said that we will, and need to talk but only once I'm out of here. We don't want to blur the lines between us" "I don't know how you guys could blur the lines between you. It's obvious to everyone that you two still love each other" Brooke said, "You didn't see him after you left all those years ago. He was devastated, absolutely distraught. He just shut down, almost cost him his job. He swore that one day he'd track you down" "Matt never told me this" Willow said quietly, wondering why Matt hadn't told her how badly he'd suffered after she left him "he shut himself off from the world for months. Only travelling to work but being in a different world. Not speaking to anyone unless it was necessary. " Brooke continued "It was only when Amy told him to stop feeling sorry for himself and that everyone else was suffering just as much as him that he began to return to his old self. You ok Wills?" she asked as Willows eyes filled with tears. "It's the one thing I regret. Him not knowing Jasmine for all these years" "Hey don't cry sweetie. Matt absolutely adores Jas. When he met her he fell in love with her" Brooke replied hugging Willow as they heard a gentle knocking on the door behind them. "Is it ok to come in?" a familiar voice asked behind them. It was a voice that Willow hadn't heard in almost 3 years "Sure Vince come on in" Brooke replied, standing up from the chair as Vince McMahon entered the room, followed closely by Stephanie who was carrying a huge bouquet of flowers. "Matt will be in later Wills" Brooke said closing the door behind her, leaving the three old friends alone, giving them a chance to talk about the last three years.

"You sure you don't wanna tell him? After everything you guys have been through?" Amy asked Willow who had just recounted the conversation that she had had with Vince and Stephanie jest a few days earlier. "I'm only telling him what Vince offered me mom, and that when I'm recovered, and I mean fully recovered, I'm gonna consider it" Willow replied, wondering why Amy wasn't being more supportive of her choice "You know that I'm a long, long way off even thinking about making the odd appearance at WWE, let alone get in a ring with anyone" "I guess it is up to you. I'm just kinda surprised that Vince and Steph asked you this early in your recovery" Amy replied, taking her cell out of her pocket and groaned "Nevaeh, on Adams phone. Wanting me to get pizza on the way home because Adam has managed to burn soup" she said, half laughing half frustration. "Sounds like she's after something. Go; be with them, I'm kinda tired anyways. I didn't sleep well last night" Willow lied, as she heard Amy close the door behind her. Closing her eyes, trying to get a few hours sleep before Matt would be in to see her. Willow hadn't been sleeping well at all since waking from her coma, four days ago. She hadn't said anything to them about not sleeping as she didn't want them worrying over her any more.

She awoke a few hours later, drenched in sweat, tears rolling down her face. Matt was standing next to her , his hand in hers and looking worried. "Wills, you ok? You're shaking like mad" he said, sitting on the bed next to her "Just a bad dream. Nothing to worry about" Willow replied, smiling "Matt I need to tell you something" "What's up?" he asked, worried about what she was gonna say "Matt, I wanna say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for pushing you away all those years ago. I'm sorry for not telling you about Jasmine earlier" she sobbed as Matt wiped away her tears as he replied "Willow, It's ok. I understand that you weren't in a good place back then" "I also wanna thank you. You saved my life again and I'm never gonna be able to repay you for that" she continued as Matt held her, feeling her tears seep through his t shirt onto his chest as she looked up at him, she said "Vince and Steph came to see me a few days ago" "Hmmm, what did they want?" Matt replied, never taking his eyes away from hers "they want me back, in WWE. I told them that I was a long way off even considering thinking about a return" Willow said "but you are thinking about it. I know you Wills. You miss being out there" Matt replied "I do miss it but my focus right now is on getting better and Jasmine" she replied, wincing at a pain in her chest "you ok Wills?" Matt asked seeing the pain on her face "I'm ok" she lied "Just a small ache. I just wanna get out of here. I wanna go home. Ten days in here and I'm going mad!" "Give me five minutes. I'll go and see when you are eligible for release" Matt said, kissing the top of Willows head but before he had even got to the door, Dr Blanchard entered the room "Doc, when can Willow go home?" Matt asked "I'm gonna be there for the next few weeks and can look after her" "Well it looks like good news" Dr Blanchard replied, checking Willows vital stats and weight "looks like someone is going home in the morning" the doctor had hardly finished the sentence before Willow let out a sigh of relief. "However, you are still severely underweight. We will want a weekly check up on your weight" Dr Blanchard continued, but Willow didn't care. She was just relieved that after three long years, she was finally going home.


	2. Homeward Bound

Chapter 2

The next 24 hours were the longest twenty four hours of Willows life. Matt stayed with her for a few hours after being told she would be able to return home the next day but they had decided to keep it a secret from Jasmine as they wanted to surprise her. Willow lay in the bed, staring at the ceiling thinking about home. _Its gonna be good to be home. Good but weird_ she thought to herself _good being with Jas, weird being in the old place again with Matt but not as boyfriend/girlfriend. I know we said we weren't going to get back together and that we were going to focus on Jasmine and my recovery but it's gonna be hard when I have all these feelings for him. _She closed her eyes trying to get some sleep but she knew deep down that she would be awake in few hours, drenched in sweat and shaking like mad from the same recurring nightmare she had been having ever since awaking from her coma.

Thirteen days after being admitted into the hospital, Willow had already packed what few belongings she had with her at the hospital. She was waiting for Dr Davids to come and do her final check up before being discharged. Matt and Willow decided that Gil would pick her up in order to keep her return a surprise for Jasmine, Amy and the others. Matt was spending the day with Jasmine who was in a sulk because she didn't get to see Willow the night before, so he was taking her to get ice cream. Willow was sat on her bed already dressed in her skinny jeans and hoodie, legs crossed and eyes closed. She was completely relaxed for the first time in three years when a gentle knocking brought her back to reality. "Hello Willow, are you ready to go?" a kind voice asked "hey Gil, come on in. Just waiting on the Dr to come and give me one last check over" Willow replied inviting the older man to come and sit down. Just as Gil sat down, Dr Davids walked through the door to give his final check to Willow. "Everything looks good to me Miss Smithson. Just remember to take it easy. Your body is still healing and you are still greatly underweight but you are doing really well. Looks like you are now discharged" Dr Davids said as Willow let out a huge sigh of relief. Dr Davids and Willow agreed upon a fortnightly check on her weight as that was still their main concern but she was just happy to be on her way home.

"Daddy, when can I see mommy again?" Jasmine asked Matt who replied with a lie "soon baby soon" he hated lying to his daughter, but he had promised Willow that she would be able to surprise her at home. "I miss having mommy around. No amount of ice cream is gonna change that" Jasmine mumbled quietly, but loudly enough for Matt to hear her "I'll take you to see her tonight sweetheart ok?" he replied pulling into the car park next to the small ice cream parlour as Jasmine turned to face him with a huge grin on her face "ok daddy. Let's go get ice cream" she said, taking his hand as they headed into the shop. A few minutes later, Matt felt his cell buzzing in his pocket he took it out and smiled at what was written on the screen in front of him: **She's home. **

"Gil you know that you really didn't have to do this you know" Willow said as she got into the car with the elder Hardy. "I know Willow. I'm doing it for Matt and Jasmine. I also wanted to have a little chat with you. I want to know why you did what you did and what happened in that manor" Gil asked, he hadn't quite forgiven her for leaving Matt the way she did but by giving him his first grandchild made up for it slightly. "I don't know how much Matt has told you but my head was messed up and I was in a really bad place when I left. I had just lost Eric; I discovered that I was pregnant and didn't know who the father was. I knew it was either Matt or my ex, Dean. The one who made that tape of me and him" Willow said quietly "I was just in a really dark place and needed to get away. I hated doing what I did. I hated hurting everyone the way I did, especially Matt" she continued, feeling tears forming in her eyes. "After I had Jasmine, I did try to contact Matt to let him know that he had a daughter but I got no response from him. I met Victor one month later. It was all good at first; he made me feel wanted for the first time in a long time. It all changed when he started working on that place. He became aggressive, abusive verbally and physically, he also started controlling who I spent time with and what I ate. That's how I became so thin, I was borderline anorexic. He never once touched Jasmine. He pretty much demanded that Jas and I move into Ravenhearst with him, and the last thing I remember from there is handing Jasmine over to Brooke to bring to Matt. I remember going to sleep in my room then waking up in that God forsaken room on that metal slab, ankles and wrists restrained. I remember hitting my head on that table and that was it until Matt got to me. I felt soothing chill around me, it made me feel safe. I remember passing out from so much pain in my chest then seeing Matt stood over me, crying. I can't ever remember seeing Matt cry" she said, wiping away the silent tears as Gil drove up to the house. "I'm sorry Willow. I shouldn't have made you relive that nightmare" Gill said apologetically, stopping the car "Matt hasn't told me much lately. He's been preoccupied with you and Jasmine. He's still in love with you, but he won't admit it to anyone" "I love him too Gil and I wanna make it right with him but we've agreed that right now we need to both focus on Jasmine and my recovery" Willow replied as she got out of the car, sighing as she looked up at the old house she said "finally, I'm home"


	3. Theres No Place Like Home

Chapter 3

Willow took a deep breath as she looked around the room. "It hasn't changed one bit" she said quietly with a smile as Gil entered the room behind her. "You know Matt. He's not one for changing things around" he replied as he stood beside her before adding "Welcome home" giving her a kiss on the cheek which made her smile. "Thanks Gil. I'm just gonna go grab a shower, do you mind waiting here until Matt and Jasmine get back?" she asked "Sure, go ahead. I can't imagine they are gonna be much longer. Jasmine has been sulking all night" Gil replied as Willow disappeared upstairs.

"Daddy can we go and see mommy now?" Jasmine asked as Matt put her in the car "anything you want baby. We just gotta go home first and pick some things up for her ok?" he replied giving her a kiss "ok daddy" Jas replied, as Matt joined her in the car, knowing that she was in for the surprise of her life. By the time Matt and Jasmine returned, Jeff, Trish, Amy, Adam and Nevaeh were all at the house, waiting impatiently for Matt's big surprise. "Hey guys, what are you all doing here?" Matt asked, trying not to give anything away. "You wait here sweetheart. I'm just gonna go get moms things" he whispered before running upstairs. "Anyone know why we are here?" Trish asked as everyone else shook their heads as Matt returned a few minutes later a huge smile on his face "Ok everyone, you wanted to know why I called you all here. Well allow me to welcome back, WILLOW" he announced and as Willow made her way down the stairs she was hit by the noise of Trish squealing with excitement, she heard Amy and Jeff saying "Oh my Gosh she's home!" She had barely got to the bottom of the staircase when Jasmine ran to her and hugged her leg. Willow bent down to pick her up "hey baby, miss me?" she asked as Jasmine flung her arms around her neck "of course I did mommy" she replied burying her head in Willows neck, making her smile as she replied "I missed you too baby. Hey Matt can you grab her for a minute?" "Sure Wills what's up?" Matt replied taking a hold of Jasmine as Willow placed her hand on her ribs "You ok Wills?" Amy asked as she came over to hug her daughter "It's just my ribs, I'll be ok" Willow replied hugging Amy as she added "now who else wants to hug me?"

Willow spent the afternoon catching up with the others, not wanting to answer any questions about Victor, what happened at Ravenhearst or whether she and Matt were going to ever get back together, which is what they all wanted to know. Matt could see that she was uncomfortable answering those questions so he answered for her. A few hours later, Jeff noticed that Willow had fallen asleep and was mumbling in her dreams and she had a pained look on her face. Matt carried her upstairs and laid her on his bed, leaving her to sleep and face her nightly demons.

A month and a half later, the gang were at Matt's house, preparing for Jasmines birthday "How is she doing Matt? Be honest" Amy asked as Matt made his way downstairs after checking on Willow who was having a nap after her fortnightly hospital check up. "Honestly Ames, I don't know. She's holding it in, trying to be strong for Jasmine but I know that she hasn't been sleeping at night though" he replied "I went to check on her a few nights ago and she was shaking and sweating like mad. It was like the time after Eric, only worse" "So how do we help her?" Trish asked "I mean, you all saw what she was like earlier she didn't wanna tell us much" "I know Trish but you know what Wills is like. She's stubborn and won't ask for help unless she really needs it" Jeff replied as they heard quiet screams coming from upstairs. Matt rushed upstairs, followed quickly by the others where they saw Willow thrashing around on the bed, tears all down her face. "Get off me. Stay the hell away from me" she was screaming as Matt ran to the bed and put his arms around her "hey Wills it's ok, I'm here" he whispered as Willow opened her eyes, stinging from the tears "oh god Matt, what happened?" she sobbed into his chest as he replied "you were having a nightmare sweetheart" as he held her close "but it's gonna be ok. I'll stay with you tonight"

"I know that Matt and Willow have agreed to take it slow but it's so obvious that they are in love with each other" Jeff said as he, Trish, Amy and Adam headed back downstairs "I know Jeff, but it's not gonna be easy or straight forward for them. It never has been" Adam replied. "Adam do you know something that we don't?" Amy asked, a feeling inside her told her that he knew more than he was telling "he told me something the day we found Willow but he made me promise not to say anything" he replied "Adam Copeland. Spill NOW" Amy said angrily "Matt said that he has been dating someone on and off for the last few months. It's been over a while but the girl hasn't quite got the message. Don't say a word to him though" Adam replied "Who is she?" Trish asked "I'll make her see sense" "I don't know Trish, I wish I did" he replied as he pressed his finger to his lips to stop them from talking as he heard footsteps coming closer as Matt and Willow made their way downstairs. Matt headed into the kitchen to start on dinner, leaving Willow with the others. "What's going on guys?" Willow asked, sensing the tension in the room "nothing sweetheart. Just working out what's gonna happen when Matt goes back to work" Amy lied as Willow made her way over to the sofa by the window "I'm gonna stay here and work on gaining some weight and maybe try and get into shape for a return to the ring next year" Willow said "but don't tell Matt about the return, I want it to be a surprise for him. But I need to speak to Vince first of all and see if he wants me back" "Vince would take you back in a heartbeat Wills" Jeff said "I mean with the two exceptions here, no one has even come close to having your popularity" as Matt returned to the living area and asked "whose staying for dinner?"


	4. Back into Hell

Chapter 4

A few days after Jasmines birthday, Matt had to go back on the road with WWE. It broke Jasmines heart and it killed Willow and Matt inside, not knowing when he would be back to be with them, although neither would admit it. Yes they had Skype and phone calls, but it wasn't the same. Willow missed having Matt around to calm and comfort her after her nightly nightmares; she missed having him to talk to and although she wouldn't admit it Willow loved watching Matt and Jasmine interacting with each other. Whether it was watching a movie or playing in the pool, she loved watching them together, it was her saving grace on daily basis. 3 days after Matt had left, Willow had severe abdominal pain and an immediate thought of dread filled her head. _I just can't be. I just can't be pregnant again, and with his child. _Willow didn't want to think about it, yet tell anyone, let alone Matt. _I have a check up in a few days; I'll just go earlier to pick up a test. If _it's_ positive then I'll tell him _she thought to herself as she slid back into bed, hopefully to get some sleep while Jasmine was out with Amy and Nevaeh. She closed her eyes and pressed her hand to her belly as tears filled her eyes. _I wish Matt was here, he would know exactly what to do and say right about now_ she thought to herself as she silently cried herself to sleep.

The day before Willow was due to go for her check up, Gil came over to see how she was doing. He caught her at the worst possible moment, she had just finished vomiting for the second day running and he had heard it. "Are you ok sweetheart?" Gil asked as Willow as she left the bathroom "not really Gil. I've felt shit the last few days. I'm just really tired, I have no energy and I just want to sleep" she replied, lying as she continued "I'm hoping that it's a vomiting bug and nothing more" "Have you spoken to Matt lately?" Gil asked "I'm sure he'll come home if you need him to" "I briefly spoke to him last night" Willow replied, sitting on the sofa "he wanted to come back but I told him not to" "Willow are you sure?" Gil asked, feeling that something was really wrong "yeah I'm sure. I mean, Matt is back in a few days anyways, there was no point in him losing more days off over me" Willow continued "Actually Gil, there was something I wanted to ask you. Can Jasmine stay with you tonight? My appointment tomorrow is earlier than I originally thought" she asked "of course she can sweetheart. Do you want me to take her out for a couple of hours, see if you can get some sleep?" he replied "That would be great. Thank You Gil" Willow replied with a smile, as she got up and went to get Jasmine.

"Guys I'm worried about Willow" Matt said backstage, getting ready for his match later that night. "Matt, you're always worrying about her. She can take care of herself" Christian replied "I know but this is different. I spoke to her last night, after Jasmine was in bed; she's not in a good way. She's been having severe stomach cramps and vomiting, she's not sleeping much either" Matt said "She looked like she was in pain and I can't bear the thought of her going through anymore pain" "She's had enough pain to last a lifetime" Jeff piped up as Trish added "Willow isn't pregnant is she Matt?" "Not that I know of Trish. I think it would destroy Wills if she was pregnant with that monsters child" Matt replied "and I don't want to think about that scenario until we know if it's true" "I agree with Matt" Jeff said "We are back home in a few days anyways and you can worry about her there. Whose up for some food?" "Thanks Jeff" Matt replied, as the others left the room, leaving him even more concerned for his former love.

Willow left for her hospital check up the night before. Jasmine was excited to stay at Gils house; she loved staying with her grandpa. Willow was relieved to get away in the dead of the night as she was unable to sleep for what felt like the millionth night straight. She drove the 3 hour journey in record time, pulling into a motel around 2am. As soon as Willow got to her room, she crashed on the bed and fell asleep instantly, only awakening when her cell suddenly started buzzing. Looking at the clock on her cell, she groaned when she saw that it was only 5:30. She turned off her cell and fell back to sleep until it was time for her appointment.

Willow left her appointment an hour and a half later with the answer to why she was feeling so ill, and it wasn't the answer she wanted. She headed back to her car where she broke down in tears as she took out her cell phone and called the one person whose voice she really needed to hear. The other cell rang three times before they picked up. "Hey Wills, what's up?" Matt said sleepily at the other end, as Willow sobbed silently. "Wills, what's wrong? Talk to me sweetheart" his heart sank when she said the next three words. The three words that neither Matt nor Willow had wanted to hear that day...

"Matt, I'm pregnant"


	5. Decisions, Decisions

Chapter 5

"Matt, I'm pregnant" the words echoed inside Matt's head for two minutes, while Willow was silently sobbing on the other end of the line. "Matt, please say something" she whispered "I'm scared and I don't think I can do this alone" Matt closed his eyes as he heard the sadness and despair in her voice. He took a deep breath as he replied "Wills, you are not gonna be alone. I'm gonna be with you every step of the way. Not to mention Amy, Adam, Jeff, Trish Brooke, Christian, Dad. Everyone will be there for you" "What if it has the same sickness as Charles and Victor? I don't think I can bring another Dalimar into the world" Willow sobbed "Wills, please don't make any rash decisions. I'll be home tonight, we can talk about everything then ok?" Matt replied, trying not to sound as if he didn't care, but he heard the blonde woman stirring next to him. "But whatever choice you make, I'll support you" "Thanks Matty. Please don't tell anyone else though. I don't want them to know until I've decided what I wanna do" Willow said, wiping away her tears as they hung up on each other. _I'm so pleased I've got Matt on my side this time _Willow thought to herself as she started the long drive back home, unaware of Matt's girlfriend and the ongoing battle in his head.

Matt looked at the young blonde girl who was sleeping next to him, the conversation with Willow swirling round in his head. _I love Willow and she's gonna need me for the next few months; I also really enjoy my time with you_ he thought to himself as he watched the girl sleeping. He knew he was going to end up breaking someone's heart the longer it went on but he couldn't decide who he wanted more. _It started off as a bit of fun, but now it feels like a relationship and I'm confused. I don't want to hurt you or Willow but I know I will. I just hope whoever I hurt will forgive me _as he lay next to the blonde girl and fell asleep again, although he didn't sleep very well, something that didn't go unnoticed. "You ok Matty?" the girl asked "you're tossing and turning. You almost hit me" "I just got some shit going on in my head that I need to figure out" he replied "wanna talk about it? Or does it involve Willow?" the blonde girl asked as Matt replied "I gotta figure it out on my own. Yes it involves Willow but it will also have a huge impact on Jasmine. I gotta work out what's best for her" "Well you know where I am if you ever wanna talk" the girl said as she got out of bed and began to get ready for the day ahead, a smile beginning to spread on Matt's face as he watched her, before imagining it was Willow in front of him. His choice was going to be harder than he originally thought.

Willow made it home just in time. She ran into the house and vomited in the kitchen sink. _ Seven more months of this? No thank you. I had a bad enough time when I was pregnant with Jasmine _Willow thought to herself, washing away the remains as Gil and her daughter came trundling through the front door. "Mommy!" Jasmine yelled as she ran towards her "Hey baby, oh I missed you last night" Willow replied as she picked up her daughter and hugged her "I missed you too mommy. When is daddy coming home?" Jasmine asked "He will be here when you wake up tomorrow baby" Willow replied as she put Jasmine down and continued "you wanna go play while I make some lunch baby?" Jasmine nodded and ran towards the living area, leaving Gil and Willow alone. "Is Matt really gonna be back tomorrow or did you just say that to make her happy?" Gil asked, seeing a pained look on Willows face as she replied "I spoke to him this morning, after I left the hospital and he told me that he was coming back tonight after his match" "are you ok Wills? Did the doctor say anything about your vomiting? Gil asked, putting his hand on her shoulder "It's just a virus that has been going around, but with me being in the shape I was in after Ravenhearst, my immune system was incredibly weak so my body is having a harder time in fighting it off" Willow lied, as she took out some canned soup for lunch and asked "do you wanna stay for lunch Gil? I know it would make Jasmine happy" "Anything for my little princess" he replied and started helping with lunch.

"Hello, Earth to Matt" Jeff said "what's going on in that head of yours?" "Hmmm, did you say something Jeff?" Matt replied, looking up from his plate of food "I said what's going on in that head of yours. You've been quiet all day" Jeff replied "is something up with Wills or Jasmine? Cause if it does, we wanna know about it" "Nah I just have a huge decision to make and it's not gonna be an easy one to make" Matt replied "I just need some time to figure things out" "Oh so it does involve a certain red haired girl then?" Adam teased "We knew you still loved her. So when are you two gonna get back together?" "It's not that simple Adam and you know it" Matt replied "oh yeah, I forgot about your secret woman" Trish giggled, sneaking up behind them and sitting next to Jeff "so when do we get to find out who she is?" "I don't know Trish. Can you guys just drop it please? This decision is hard enough without you guys interfering" Matt said angrily as he got up and left the table. "He's gotta pick Wills over mystery girl right?" Trish said "I mean they have a daughter together and all that history" "I know baby, but you know what Matt is like. He needs his space to work it out" Jeff replied "You didn't see him at Ravenhearst Trish. I've never seen him act the way he did when we were looking for her. He loves her" Adam added "I hope for everyone's sake you're right ads. I don't think Willow can take another heartbreak" Trish said as the gang ate their remainder of their food in silence, each worried about Matt and Willow.

Matt couldn't wait for the night to be over. His day was just getting worse as it progressed. He just wanted to go home, be with Jasmine and Willow. He hadn't been thinking clearly since Willow told him that she was pregnant with that psycho's baby. He just wanted to go and be with her, support her. Matt knew they had to talk about it, but he also wanted to avoid the conversation. His night wasn't helped by his stupid loss to Rob Van Dam either. Matt had the match won when RVD hit him from behind and pinned him. He drove home alone, as he had had enough of Trish, Jeff and Adam questioning him over his mystery girlfriend. He arrived back home a little after 2am. Matt walked through the door, trying to be as quiet as possible when he saw Willow asleep on the sofa. He crept upstairs to see Jasmine, who was fast asleep in her bed. He kissed her forehead and crept back downstairs where he stood next to the sofa and covered Willow with a blanket, which made her stir in her sleep before her eyes flickered open. "Hey, you're back" she whispered sleepily "yeah I just got back. I came straight back from the show tonight, you needed me here. I heard it in your voice this morning" Matt replied "Thanks Matty. You always know when I need you. I'm just so scared right now, I don't even know what I want to do right now" she whispered, tears starting to fill her eyes. "Hey don't cry sweetheart. I'm gonna be here whatever you decide, I'm not going anywhere" Matt whispered as he sat next to her and put his arms around her. "My head is saying abort it but my heart is saying the baby has done nothing wrong. Why should it suffer over its evil, sick, twisted psycho... you know something, I can't even finish that sentence. He just sickens me that much" she whispered as tears flowed silently down her face. "I can't even begin to imagine what you are going through Wills, but like I said earlier, no matter what you decide to do, I'll be there" Matt replied, kissing her head as she rested her head against his shoulder as they sat in silence until they both fell asleep.


	6. Highs & Lows

Chapter 6

Willow, Matt and Jasmine spent the next few days reconnecting as a family. They decided to go to the beach for the few days Matt had off, as he hated being away from them, Jasmine especially, as they'd already missed three years of each other's lives. Willow was also deliberating over what to do about her unborn child and was grateful for Matt's support. The break was exactly what she needed to make her final decision. The night before Matt was due to rejoin the WWE tour, he noticed Willow in the ring in the garden, attacking the punch bag in the corner. He had just put Jasmine to bed and since the trip back to Cameron he had become slightly worried about Willow. She had been really quiet and keeping her emotions bottled up inside. Even at the beach he heard her at night, tossing and turning in the bed in the room next to his. Matt made his way towards the ring as he wanted to talk to her before he left. "I knew you couldn't resist Vince and Stephs comeback offer" Matt said jokingly as he stepped into the ring as Willow stopped punching. "Just letting off some steam Matt" she replied as she turned to face him, placing her hands on her belly "and you know me. Not going anywhere near the ring in my current condition" "Speaking of your condition..." Matt started to say but Willow interrupted him "If you're asking what I think you're asking then yes, I've made up my mind. I'm gonna keep the baby. It's not its fault who their father is" she said as Matt put his arms around her and held her close "even though the father is, sorry, was, an evil, twisted, sick psycho who almost killed you?" Matt asked "I'm 100 percent positive Matt. Even if it means my return to the ring has to wait another year or two" she joked as Matt kissed her forehead "You know I'm gonna be here for you, every step of the way right?" he said as she replied "I know Matt, thank you. Now, how am I gonna tell the others?"

Willow was dreading telling everyone she was pregnant. She knew what they would say; they would start fussing over her, trying to advise her on what she should do. That is why she was so grateful to have Matt with her. They had decided to tell Amy first. After all, she is Willows mom and would most likely react badly. Upon telling her, Amy went silent, she looked sick as Willow told her that she was keeping it as well. Amy stood up and hugged her as she said quietly "if it's what you want then I'll support you" "Thanks mom. It means alot. Could you tell Adam for me?" Willow replied as Amy nodded, before leaving to put Nevaeh to bed. Five minutes later, Willow was going through the hell of telling Jeff and Trish that she was pregnant. Luckily Trish had already had a hunch that she was so they were more relieved that it had been confirmed. The only people left to tell were Christian and Brooke, but that would have to wait as they were on vacation. Jeff and Trish stayed for a few hours so they caught up on what had been happening on the road. Victoria, Ivory, Jacqueline and Jazz had all left the Divas locker room and new Divas Eve Torres, Kelly Kelly, Layla and Natalya had been drafted in to replace them. "Eve, Layla and Nattie are absolute sweethearts. Kelly can be ok, but she sucks in the ring" Trish said "plus Matt knows Eve quite well" "I know they dated for a while after I left, but it's in the past now" Willow replied, yawning. "Anyways guys, I'm getting kinda tired, do you mind if I go to bed? It's been a long day" "Sure Wills. We gotta get going anyway. Gotta be up early to go back on the road" Jeff replied as he stood up hugging Willow who asked "don't tell anyone else at WWE please?" "We won't Wills. We promise" Jeff and Trish replied at the same time as they left, Matt asked "feel better now that you've told your family" Willow smiled and nodded as she headed up to bed feeling slightly more relieved that her closest family knew her secret as Matt's heart fluttered as he saw her smile and realised he was one step closer to his decision.

Matt hated leaving Willow like this. He looked at the young girl sleeping next to him, she was smiling as she slept _damn that smile kills me_ he thought to himself,_ but it is good to see her smiling again. I just have an impossible decision to make and right now, it's killing me. _He slowly got out of bed as not to wake her, kissing her forehead before going to say goodbye to Jasmine. He tiptoed into Jasmines room where he found her fast asleep, teddy bear in her arms. He took a picture on his cell before kissing Jasmine on her cheek before quietly closing the door behind him. _I'll be back in a month _he thought as he left the house and walked over to his car. As he drove away, headed towards the destination for RAW his heart broke a little as he thought to himself _it's going to be a long month. _

2 months passed and Willow was starting to get a tiny bump. She had already hit her pre Victor weight thanks to the pregnancy but she wanted to gain a little bit more as she was still suffering from severe morning sickness. That morning felt like any other morning. Willow woke up around 5:30 am and had the urge to vomit as she had been doing every morning for the last four months. She wished Matt was here, but he was on the road with WWE and wouldn't be back for another week. She left the bathroom 15 minutes later and headed downstairs to the kitchen to get a glass of water when she felt a stabbing pain in her belly. It was the last thing she remembered before passing out.


	7. Lowest Lows

Chapter 7

Matt felt like he had just fallen asleep when he was awoken by his cell ringing. He looked at his watch to see what time it was, 9:30 am, before looking at the blonde girl lying next to him. He didn't want to leave her side and groaned as he got out of bed and walked to the desk where his cell phone was ringing. He looked at the caller ID and immediately answered "Hey Wills. What's up?" he asked, not expecting to hear the scared voice of his little girl on the other end of the line "Daddy I can't wake mommy"

"Jasmine what do you mean you can't wake mommy?" Matt asked as he tried to calm her down and not wake the sleeping girl, which failed. "She's lying on the floor in the living area daddy. I can't get her to wake up" Jasmine replied, her voice filled with fear and panic "She's breathing but she won't wake up. Daddy I'm scared" "its ok baby, it's gonna be ok. Is mommy bleeding?" he asked, as Jasmine left the phone for a few moments to check Willow for blood, leaving Matt to become even more worried about Willows well being as the blonde girl asked "what's wrong?" "Jasmine can't wake Willow. Something's not right. Can you call an ambulance to go to my place?" Matt replied as Jasmine returned to the phone sounding even more upset than before, "I can't see any blood daddy. What's happening to mommy?" "I don't know sweetheart, there's an ambulance on its way ok. I'll call you straight back ok? I need to call Gramps to come and look after you" Matt replied, unable to hide the worry in his voice "ok daddy. But be quick please?" Jasmine replied, close to tears as Matt hung up, his heart broke. He called Gil who rushed off to be by his granddaughters' side as Matt tried to think who else could go with Willow. Jeff, Christian, Trish and Brooke were on the road with him and Amy, Adam and Nevaeh were visiting Mike and Christy in Atlanta. "Hey baby, I'm gonna go hit the gym with Eve ok? Let me know how Willow is later ok?" the blonde girl said as she kissed him on the forehead before rushing past Jeff, who was outside the door. Jeff entered the room as Matt made a quick phone call to one of his best friends back home, Shannon Moore. "Matt what's going on? Was that Kelly leaving your room?" Jeff asked, shocked at what he'd just seen, but Matt wasn't listening, he was looking through his numbers for Willows number and called it. "Hey baby, is Gramps there yet? Ok good, I've also called Shannon whose gonna go with mommy to the hospital. I want you to stay with Gramps ok and I'll be back tomorrow. Be brave ok, Mommy will be ok? I love you" he said, trying to stop his voice from cracking as he hung up. He threw his cell on the bed and put his head in his hands and sighed. He still hadn't noticed Jeff until he felt someone crouch in front of him and put their hands on his knees. "Ok Matt, what's happened? And don't say nothing because the last time I saw you like this, Willow was in trouble" Jeff asked, concerned about his brother. "Jeff, I wouldn't know where to begin" Matt replied "Start with Kelly and she was coming out of your room" Jeff said as Matt took a deep breath and said "Kelly is the girl I've been seeing on and off for the last few months. It's not serious between us, just a bit of fun, but I do like her and don't want to hurt her" "Does this mean you've made your decision?" Jeff asked "I'm still in the process of making it, but I can't even think about that right now. Something is wrong with Willow" he replied as he told Jeff everything that had happened in the last 45 minutes.

"Mommy please wake up. Please mommy. I'm scared" Jasmine said, close to tears. She had just got off the phone with Matt and was trying to wake Willow. She didn't hear Gil and Shannon enter the house, followed by the paramedics. "Hey sweetie, come with me for a second ok?" Gil said picking her up and taking her into the kitchen "What's wrong with mommy?" Jasmine asked "I don't know sweetheart. I wish I did but she's gonna go to the hospital and Uncle Shannon is going with her ok?" Gil replied as Shannon called for Gil. "You stay here sweetheart, I'll be back in a few minutes and I'll make you some breakfast" Gil didn't need to ask what Shannon wanted to say. He saw the pool of blood where Willow had been lying. "We can't let Jas see this. She's scared enough. I'll call a friend of mine who is a cleaner, I'm sure she won't mind coming over here" Gil said as Shannon nodded. "Gil, I won't leave her. I made a promise to Matt" he said as he followed the Paramedics out of the house. Gil called his friend who agreed to come over straight away as he made his way back into the kitchen and said to Jasmine "Lets' go get some breakfast"

It was almost 3pm before Matt heard anything from Shannon. "Shan, what's going on with Wills? Please tell me she's ok" Matt asked, feeling ill with worry. "I'm sorry Matt but because I'm not immediate family they can't tell me anything" Shannon replied, before continuing "but from what I've managed to overhear is that Willow lost quite a bit of blood. She's sleeping at the minute but she's not good. Oh and Jasmine has been asking Gil if and when she can come and see Willow. Gils trying to delay it as much as possible until you are here" "Oh god, Shan I can't lose her. Not like this. I'm coming back tonight after my match. Tell dad that Jas can see Wills but only for 30 minutes tops. I don't want her freaked out anymore than what she already is" Matt said as he hung up a voice behind him made him jump "How is Willow doing Matt?" "Jesus Kelly, you scared me" Matt replied, trying to stop himself from breaking down, "but she's not doing so good. They won't tell Shannon what's wrong and Jasmine is going crazy. I'm going back tonight after my match, I've already spoken to Vince about it" "Do you want me to come with you?" Kelly asked, even though she already knew the answer. "I need to go alone. Jasmine needs me; you didn't hear just how scared she was on the phone. I'll call you later, I promise" Matt replied as Kelly nodded and walked away heartbroken. She knew deep down that she would always come third on Matt's list behind Jasmine and Willow. Jasmine she could accept as she was his daughter, but Willow? She was nothing to him anymore, just another ex who also happened to be the mother of his child, and then she came to a sudden realisation. Matt was still in love with Willow.

Matt lost his match against Chris Jericho later that night. His mind firmly set on being with Willow and Jasmine, hoping that she was alright. He rushed back to the locker room, grabbed his stuff and threw it into his car and began the long journey home. He raced to the hospital, getting there just before midnight, four hours after leaving the arena. Matt stormed up to the receptionist and said loudly "Willow Smithson. Where is she? I'm her partner, Matt" "She's down the corridor, third door on the left" the girl replied as Matt rushed to the room, but he was met outside by Shannon. "Shannon what's going on?" he asked "Doctors are concerned that Willow has been sleeping all afternoon. She woke briefly just after lunch, became hysterical before going back to sleep" Shannon replied as the doctor left the room. "Hey Doc, what's wrong with Willow. I've heard nothing all day" Matt asked, starting to get angry "unless you are immediate family then I'm afraid I can't tell you anything sir" the Dr replied "I'm her partner. Now can you please tell me what's going on with her? I have a 3 year old daughter at home who's scared that she could lose her mom again" Matt said "Willow passed out from the severe vomiting. Now she was already underweight before she was pregnant which didn't help her, and sadly she has suffered a miscarriage. Whoever confirmed her pregnancy should have recommended regular checkups, especially with the weight, vomiting and abdominal pain she had been experiencing" the Dr explained as a nurse came out of the room and hurried off to her next patient. "Can I see her?" Matt asked as the Dr showed him into the room as he turned to Shannon and said "Thanks Shannon. For everything, go home, go get some rest" as Shannon nodded and left. Matt entered the room and sat next to the bed where Willow was sleeping. He took her hand and kissed it gently, not knowing what to say to her when she eventually awoke, which was about 20 minutes later.

She woke up screaming, drenched in sweat. She saw a man move towards her but she tried to push away but he was too strong for her. His voice soothed and calmed her as he held her "hey it's ok, I'm here Wills" he whispered in her ear "Matty? What's going on? Why am I in here again?" Willow sobbed "Oh God Wills, I'm so sorry. I don't know how to tell you this but Jasmine found you this morning, passed out and she couldn't wake you" Matt said quietly, as Willow sobbed, "Matt, what about the..." she started to say, placing her hands on her stomach "I'm sorry sweetheart. The baby died and you suffered a miscarriage. I'm so sorry Wills, I should have been here" Matt said has Willow sobbed into his chest "It's not your fault Matt. It's mine, for saying that I wanted to get rid of it. It's like a punishment, a cruel twist of fate" "Don't say that Wills. It's not your fault, it was just a tragic happening" he replied, holding her tighter as she whispered "doesn't stop me from feeling guilty though" burying her head deeper into his chest, Matt cradling her head as he said "I'm here now, and we will get through this together" "Matty, will you stay with me tonight?" as she pulled away from him, Matt stared into her eyes and saw sadness and vulnerability in them as he replied "of course I will" before climbing onto the bed and putting his arm around her again as she rested her head upon his shoulder, which is how they stayed until they each fell asleep, unaware that someone's heart was breaking outside the room.


	8. Questions Unanswered

Chapter 8

Matt awoke first the next morning, Willow lying in his arms, still in the same position that they had fell asleep in a few hours earlier. It took him a few minutes to notice the blonde girl stood outside the room _I told her not to come _he thought to himself as he carefully climbed off the bed, trying not to disturb Willow. "Kelly, what are you doing here? I told you not to come" Matt said angrily "I'm sorry Matt, but I was worried about you. You barely said two words to me yesterday after getting the call from Jasmine" Kelly replied, close to tears "I'm sorry Kelly but I need to put my family first. If you can't deal with that then you know what you can do" Matt said, as he turned his back on her to go back into Willows room. "Are you breaking up with me Matt because you are still in love with her?" Kelly sobbed "that's up to you. As for me being in love with Willow, there's always gonna be a part of me that will be. No matter what happens. Now can you accept that she and Jasmine are a part of my life or not" Matt spat at her as he entered the room, closing the door in Kelly's face, leaving her in floods of tears. As Kelly turned to leave the hospital, she bumped into Jeff and Trish, who were surprised to see her there. "Kelly? What's going on?" Trish asked as Kelly brushed past them as Jeff said "I'll go after her. You go see Wills" "Jeff is she..." Trish began to ask as Jeff interrupted her "yeah, Kelly is Matt's mystery girl" before rushing off after her, unaware that Willow had woken and witnessed the argument before going back to sleep.

It didn't take Jeff long to catch up with Kelly and grabbed her wrist "Jeff, let go of me, please" she sobbed "not until you tell me what is going on between you, my brother and Willow" Jeff said "thought that was obvious. He's sleeping with me but still in love with her, even though he's denying it" Kelly replied wiping away her tears as Jeff released her wrist. "You know that Matt and Willow have a long, complex history. They've been through more shit than anyone should ever have to go through" Jeff explained as he came to a sudden realisation. "You're in love with him aren't you?" he asked as Kelly nodded as she sobbed "I'm such an idiot for not seeing it sooner. What am I going to do Jeff?" "Do you trust him?" Jeff asked as Kelly looked up with a confused look on her face "Do you trust him Kelly? He's been trying to decide what is the best thing to do for you and Willow, but more importantly for Jasmine. It has killed him inside. So if you trust him, then you gotta trust that he's gonna decide what's best" Jeff said "It was just meant to be a bit of fun while on the road. I didn't want to fall for him. Ashley and Eve told me not to but I still did it and now I feel like an idiot. I know one of us is gonna end up heartbroken, and I know it's gonna be me" Kelly sobbed as she got up to leave Jeff said "then don't let him hurt you. I don't want to sound horrible but if you don't wanna end up with a broken heart end it yourself"

Willow reawakened an hour later. Matt was sat beside her bed, his hand in hers. Jeff and Trish were stood at the other side of her bed "Hey sleepy" Matt said, smiling at her "Hey yourself. Thanks for staying with me last night Matt. It meant alot to me. But do you know what would make me even happier right now? If I could go home and be with my baby" Willow replied "I'll go and find out" Jeff said "Are you coming Matt?" as Matt nodded and said "I'll be back as soon as I can Ok?" as soon as Matt and Jeff had left the room, Willow asked Trish "Who was that Blonde girl that was here earlier and why was she arguing with Matt?" "That was Kelly. She's one of the new Divas I told you about" Trish began to say before lying "I don't know why she would be here for, especially with Matt" "It just feels like something is going on with him and he can't, or won't, tell me what it is" Willow said as she pushed her hair out of her face "It's like he's here, but his mind someplace else and it's killing me inside. I still love him." "Matt's just got you and Jasmine back in his life. He's not going anywhere" Trish replied, hugging her best friend as she thought to herself _even if he is lying to you about Kelly. _

"Ok Matt, what's the deal with you and Kelly?" Jeff asked as the two Hardys went in search of the doctor who was looking after Willow, concerned that his brother was playing a dangerous game with the two girls. "There's nothing to say Jeff. Kelly came here when I told her not to" Matt replied "you do realise that she's in love with you?" Jeff said, surprising Matt. "What? She's not in love with me Jeff. We aren't in a serious relationship, it was just a bit of fun while we were on the road" Matt replied, echoing what Kelly had told Jeff earlier as he revealed the conversation they had. "Well after she left here in tears, I caught up with her and she poured her heart out to me. She's in love with you but she can see what everyone else can see. You are still in love with Wills" "Don't be ridiculous. Willow is the mother of my daughter. That is all" Matt said, lying to Jeff "Whatever you say Matt. But tell me this; if you aren't in love with her, how come you sleep in the same bed as her? Why did you drop everything to go to Ravenhearst to save her and why did you spend the night here with her instead of with Kelly or Jasmine?" Jeff asked, leaving Matt questioning himself. _I do have feelings for Wills. Maybe I am in love with her, but could we ever go back to how we were before? "_Jeff how do I tell someone that it's over without hurting them? I don't want to hurt either Kelly or Willow" Matt asked, already knowing what Jeff would say. "It's impossible Matt. Someone is always gonna get hurt in these situations. But you also gotta think about what is best, not just for you, but also for Jasmine" Jeff said as he added "does this mean you've come to a decision?" Before Matt had the chance to reply, they bumped into the Doctor they were looking for, and asked when Willow would be allowed home. As they rushed back to tell Willow the news, Matt realised what he had to do. He knew who he had to break up with and he had to do it soon.


	9. Heartbreak Down

Chapter 9

"Good news, you can go home today" Jeff announced as the two Hardys entered the room where Willow was resting. "The bad news is that you have to wait a few more hours until Dr Britt gets in as she wants to give you one final check" Matt said as Willow sighed a sigh of relief. "Good, the sooner I'm out of here and on my way home the happier I'll be. I don't know if you realise this but I really HATE hospitals" Willow joked "I know sweetie. I hate them too." Trish said as she took Jeff's hand, as he asked "shall we go and take over from dad and look after Jas until these two are home?" as Trish nodded "Thanks guys. We really appreciate this. I know you've been driving all night to get here and that you are tired" Matt said, as Willow added "I really don't know what we would do without you guys. Oh and mom, Adam, Gil, Christian and Brooke" as Trish and Jeff left the room, Willow said quietly "I just wish Mike and Grace could have met Jasmine" "I'm sure they are watching over us along with my mom, and I know that they would be so proud of you Wills" Matt replied as he sat next to her on the bed, taking her hand. "Even after the whole Victor episode?" Willow said, as Matt shuffled closer to her "Even after Victor" he replied before kissing her head as she leaned against him.

The next few weeks and months were hard on everyone. Matt went back on the road ten days after Willow was released from hospital, leaving her on her own with Jasmine again, unaware that she was close to figuring out that he and Kelly were sleeping together, having heard her giggling in his room one night. Gil came by on a daily basis (at Matt's request) after he had gone, but it wasn't the same. Sure the others came by as well, once or twice a week while they were with her, Willow pretended that she was ok, making out like she was dealing with everything that had happened, but when it came to the night time she was left alone to deal with what she had endured. Bottling up her feelings inside, she turned to alcohol in order to ease her pain. She drank until she fell asleep but awoke early enough the next morning so she could tidy up and take a shower, trying to wash the smell of alcohol off her body and out of her hair before Jasmine awoke and Gill came over. The only nights she didn't drink were the nights that Matt came home. She wasn't sure if Gil or Matt had worked out that she was drinking yet, but she didn't care. When she was drinking, it erased her pain, made her forget all her problems. She forgot the miscarriage, the last three years with Victor, how much she missed being in the ring, how much she missed Mike and Grace and most importantly, she forgot about her feelings for Matt.

Back on the road, Matt was starting to realise that something was wrong with Willow. She was distant with him when he was home, he knew that she was still feeling some pain after the miscarriage but she would have talked to him about it. This was something different but he couldn't quite work out what it was. "Guys have you noticed anything strange going on with Wills" Matt asked as he sat down at the table where the others were sat. "What do you mean Matt?" Amy asked, placing a plate of food in front of Nevaeh who was being difficult and refusing to eat or obey anyone. "I mean has she been distant with you guys? Has she talked about the miscarriage or said anything about her life with Victor?" he said as everyone shook their heads "she's not said anything to us" Brooke replied as Jeff added "or dad" "must just be me then. I just wish I knew what I've done wrong so I can make it right" Matt sighed "Matt, it might have nothing to do with you either. Willow is going through something that none of us could even begin to imagine. Give her time, she'll come around. She loves you, everyone can see it" Trish said as Matt began to wonder if she knew about him and Kelly. "You don't think she knows about me and..." he started to say but Adam interrupted him asking "I thought you had broken it off with her" "It's complicated Adam. I don't want to hurt either one of them" he replied, as everyone sighed "Matt, you can't keep playing with their feelings. By sleeping with both of them behind the others back you already are hurting them" Christian said "you need to end it before you lose them both"

"Matt, what's wrong? You've been quiet all night" Kelly asked as she made her way over to the bed where Matt was laying "I'm sorry Kels, something's not right with Willow. I don't think she's coping very well with everything that has happened" Matt said as he sat up on the bed as Kelly joined him. "It's understandable Matt. If I'd just gone through what she has I don't think I would be coping either" she replied as she placed her head against his chest as she asked "Has she said anything about not coping?" "No she hasn't, but I've seen the signs before. She's acting like she was before she left all those years ago. It's a destructive path Wills is on" he replied as he put his arms around her "Until you know for definite that Willow isn't coping then there isn't much you can do. Just try talking to her when you go home" she said kissing him "It might not be easy getting her to admit it though, but just keep trying to get through to her" "Thanks Kelly. I might go back early next week, surprise Willow and Jasmine" he said quietly as Kelly closed her eyes, both blissfully unaware that Willow had made a decision that day and was on her way to the next venue with Jasmine.

"Mommy, why are we in the car?" Jasmine asked sleepily "We are gonna go surprise daddy. He's missing out on you growing up and I have a meeting with Vince" Willow replied as they got nearer to the Coliseum in Richmond, Virginia, Willow began to feel nervous. She hadn't seen Matt in over a month. She had barely talked to him the last time he was home, allowing him and Jasmine to spend as much time together as possible. Willow was also nervous about seeing Vince as she hadn't seen him since she was in the hospital after Matt had rescued her from Ravenhearst and some of the others as she hadn't seen them since she left all those years ago. She felt a tear form in her eye and roll down her cheek, as Jasmine asked "mommy, why are you crying?" putting her hand on top of Willows "I'm just happy baby. I'm happy to be seeing old friends" she replied, pulling into the arena car park. "Let's go see Uncle Vince before we go find daddy ok?" as they headed off towards Vince's makeshift office. They left the office 90 minutes later, Willow happy with what they talked about and had planned for the next years Royal Rumble, Jasmine happy that she was going to see Matt.

However Willows world was about to come crashing down as she walked around the corner. As Willow and Jasmine made their way towards Matt's locker room she saw something that made her heartbreak. There stood in the corridor were Matt and Kelly, and they were kissing. Not just a kiss on the cheek, a full on passionate embrace.


	10. Rock Bottom

Chapter 10

Willow couldn't believe what she was seeing. The man who had been her rock for so many years, the father of her daughter, the man she loved, Matt was kissing Kelly. She was in complete shock, she didn't feel Jasmines hand slipping away from hers as she tried to hold back the tears that were forming in her eyes. It was only when Willow heard Jasmine shout "daddy" that she realised that Jasmine had ran over to see him. Unable to look or talk to him Willow ran. She didn't know where she was running to, all she knew is that she wanted to put enough distance between herself and Matt right now. She ran for what felt like miles, her eyes stinging from the tears that had formed in them and were rolling over her cheeks. She didn't realise how far she had run until she heard a familiar female voice say "Wills? What are you doing here?" as Willow felt someone grab her wrist, she turned and took a swing at whoever it was that was holding her back, hitting the side of the persons face. "Jesus Willow what the hell has got into you?" As Willow wiped away her tears she saw that it was Trish who had grabbed her and was now rubbing the area on her face where Willow had hit her. "I brought Jasmine to see Matt and what did I see? Oh, just him and the Kelly girl with their tongues down each others' throat" she spat at Trish, as Jeff, Adam and Amy came out of the room to see what was going on "I asked you at the hospital what was going on and you lied to me" she continued as Jeff said "Willow, Matt has been torn for months over you and Kelly. He didn't want to hurt either one of you" as she realised that everyone had known about the relationship "OMG you ALL knew didn't you? I'm such an idiot" she sobbed as the tears came flooding back as Amy walked over to hug her "DONT TOUCH ME! Just stay away from me, all of you" she shouted her voice full of venom before running off to find a place to hide away and cry.

"Daddy" Jasmine yelled "hey baby, what are you doing here? You remember Kelly baby?" Matt replied as he and Kelly separated "I came with mommy to see you and Uncy Vince" Jasmine replied as Matt picked her up asking her "so where is mommy?" "Mommy was right next to me. She can't be far away daddy" she replied as she hugged him "shall we go look for her?" Matt asked as Kelly said "I gotta go anyways, I'm meeting Eve to go over our plan for the tag match tonight" as Matt and Jasmine headed off to find Willow, unaware that someone else had already found her.

Willow had never felt this betrayed in her life. Not even Molly's betrayal at Trish and Jeff's wedding came close. _They were my family and they all knew about Matt and Kelly. Why didn't they just tell me instead of letting me feel like a complete and utter idiot? I loved him _She thought to herself as she crumbled to the floor next to an unused doorway, the events of the last half an hour repeating in her head, all her plans in shatters. She didn't know how long she had been crying in the doorway when a man came up and crouched next to her "hey are you ok?" he said as she looked up, her eyes red from all the tears as she shook her head. "You're Willow right? Amy's daughter? I'm Phil, but everyone calls me Punk" he said as he sat in front of her "how do you know my name?" Willow asked quietly, not wanting to talk to anyone right now. "I know your mom and everyone is looking for you. They are worried about you" Phil replied "did they tell you why they are worried about me?" Willow asked, her voice shaking as she ended up pouring her heart out to him, telling him everything from Ravenhearst, all the way through her miscarriage and the events of the day. "Oh my gosh that's awful. No one should ever have to go through that, not on their own" he said, putting his arms around her, pulling her in for a hug as he asked "tell you what, how about we go out and get something to eat after I've had my match tonight?" "That sounds good. I'm pretty hungry" Willow replied as they both stood up, "why don't you come and wait in my locker room. I've got a pretty easy match tonight, should be over within 10 minutes" Phil said as put his arm around her "Thanks Phil, for listening. If you see Matt or any of the others, just tell them to stay away from me" she replied as they headed off towards his locker room.

"We've looked everywhere for her. She's not here" Trish sighed as she sat on the floor "I wonder where she has gone too?" Adam added as Amy came through the door, Jasmine asleep in her arms, as he asked "Still no sign of her? Jasmine is gonna be so upset when she wakes up" "No sorry Ames. I just feel so guilty right now" Trish said quietly as Amy nodded in agreement just as Matt came through the door with Jeff. "Why would you feel guilty Trish? You've done nothing wrong" Matt asked, "I'm so sorry Matt but Willow knows" Trish replied biting her lip "Willow knows what?" Matt asked, becoming agitated at the lack of information being relayed to him "She saw you and Kelly earlier with your tongue down her throat" Amy said quietly before adding "she then punched Trish yelled at us for not telling her earlier then ran off" "This is bad. She's in a dark place already, this is gonna push her into the way she was before Princess was born" Matt said quietly, his head in his hands "This is not how I wanted her to find out. I know it doesn't make any difference now but I had made my decision." "You chose Wills didn't you?" Trish said, as Matt nodded. "What are you gonna do about it?" Adam asked "I don't know. I guess I'm gonna just let her have some space and hopefully talk to her once she's calmed down" Matt replied, knowing that Willow was probably hurting just as much as he was now, if not more.

Phil's match was over in ten minutes just like he had predicted earlier and he was on his way back to his locker room to pick up Willow when he ran into Matt. "Hey Matt, I heard you were looking for Willow earlier" he said "Yeah I was Phil, why? Have you seen her?" Matt replied "I saw her earlier, she was a total mess. And before you ask, yes I tried to stop her from leaving. I got a punch for trying" he replied, lying to Matt as he didn't want to upset Willow anymore. "Thanks Phil. I just wish I knew what was going through her head. If you happen to see her again will you tell her that we are all worried about her and that we love her?" Matt asked as Phil nodded before Matt headed off towards the ring for his match and Phil headed back to his room where he thought Willow would be waiting for him. How wrong he was.

Willow had got fed up of waiting for Phil and she was desperate to get away from the arena that had caused her so much heartbreak that day. She left the arena halfway through Phil's match against Daniel Bryan and found herself at the hotel bar. Drinking to forget, her face stained with the tears she had cried, Willow was drunk when Phil found her. "Jesus Willow, how much have you had to drink?" he asked as he helped her up but she crumbled to the ground, unable to stand "not much Phil, but I just want to forget everything" she lied, slurring her words as Phil picked her up and began carrying her up to his room as he said "let's go get you sobered up and we can talk some more if you want" When they got to his room, Willow rushed to the bathroom to vomit up most of the alcohol she had consumed as Phil held her hair back. When she had finished she started sobbing again on the bathroom floor "I've fucked up again haven't I?" "Not at all Willow. It's Matt who fucked up this time, letting someone as beautiful as you go" Phil replied as he sat next to her, which made her smile "You're just saying that to make me feel better" she whispered as Phil wiped away her tears and asked "tell you what, why don't you stay with me tonight?" "That would be so good. All my stuff is still in my car, and I really can't face the others right now." Willow replied as she searched for her car keys in her bag as Phil said "you stay here, take a shower and I'll go and get your stuff" "Thanks Phil. Why are you being so good to me? You don't know me" She asked, suddenly getting suspicious "From what you told me this afternoon, you've been through Hell and you look like you could use a friend" he replied as he took the car keys from Willow "I'll be back in 10 minutes" he said before hurrying off to collect her belongings, as she stepped into the shower and letting the water wash over her.

She was still in the shower when Phil returned with her belongings. He knocked on the bathroom door as he placed the bag next to it and said "Hey I'm back. Your bag is just outside the door" before going sit on the bed as he flicked the TV on, while waiting for Willow to join him. He heard the bathroom door unlock as Willow collected her bag and said "Thanks Phil. If it wasn't for you today then I'd probably be still at that place, crying my eyes out or worse" as she got ready in the bathroom before emerging in a pair of short shorts and not alot else. Her hair wet and clinging to her body. Phil could see her scars glistening on her stomach "Jesus Willow, what happened there?" he asked, not knowing the story "Long story Phil. A few years ago, not long after I met Amy actually, I began to receive strange gifts, someone watched my every move, taking photographs of me everywhere I went" she replied, telling him about the time that she was abducted by Eric and the messy outcome of that situation. "Wow, you really have been through hell haven't you?" Phil said, as he couldn't believe what he was hearing as Willow made her way over to the bed "Sometimes I wish I hadn't come here, but then I wouldn't be able to do this" she whispered as she kissed him, as she removed his top and tried to undo his belt, which surprised him. "Willow are you sure you want to do this?" he asked as Willow nodded as she kissed him again, as she straddled him and to her surprise he kissed her back as they ended up ripping each other's clothes off and ended up having the most intense, passionate sex either one of them had ever had. It lasted until the early hours when they both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	11. Starting Over

Chapter 11

Phil woke first the following morning. He looked at the girl who was still sleeping in his arms and a sudden wave of guilt came over him _Matt is gonna kill me! I slept with his girl _he thought to himself as Willow began to stir. "Hey beautiful" he said quietly as Willow awoke "Phil? Oh my God, please tell me we didn't..." she began to say, as Phil nodded and replied "Yes we did. Do you regret it?" "Not at all, I just feel guilty that I've kind of used you to make myself feel better. But Phil, you gotta promise me that Matt or any of the others will never know, ever" she began to reply but as the events of the day and night before began to replay in her head, she changed her mind "actually, let them find out. I don't care. They kept Matt's relationship with Kelly a secret from me" "Matt and I don't have the best record around each other so they won't hear it from me Willow. Please don't feel guilty, you did nothing wrong. If anything I should be the one apologising to you, for taking advantage of you when you were vulnerable" Phil began to say but this time Willow interrupted him "Why should either of us feel guilty? We've done nothing wrong, we both wanted it to happen and it did. Let's just move on, as friends"

"Can I ask you something Willow?" Phil asked as they were getting ready to go and hit the gym before breakfast "why do you drink so much?" "Do you really want to know? I was drinking to forget" Willow replied "forget what?" Phil asked as Willow replied "everything. The miscarriage, Victor, my so called family and Matt. I really don't wanna talk or think about it anymore, the more I think about it the more I remember that I've got to find a new place to live and to move all of mine and Jasmines stuff out of Matt's house" "Where are you moving to? It can't be easy on Jasmine all this moving around" Phil said as Willow came out of the bathroom, as she replied "I'm staying in Cameron. I'm not dragging Jasmine away from Matt again. They've already missed out on so much and it would be incredibly unfair on her. Come on lets go hit that gym before I head back to Cameron to start my new life without those guys" "You go ahead, I'll be down in ten minutes" Phil replied smiling as Willow turned to leave the room. As she closed the door behind her, he replayed the events of last night in his head and smiled.

As Willow left the room she ran into someone she didn't want to see, Jeff. "Willow there you are! We've been looking all over for you. Matt has been so worried about you" he said quietly as to not wake the other guests "Oh has he really? He never cared about my feelings while he was sleeping with Kelly behind my back" she said sarcastically, as she tried to walk away Jeff grabbed her wrist "Jeff let go of me right now" she spat at him as he asked "what were you doing coming out of Phil's room anyways?" "Not that it's any of your business Jeff but Phil and I spent the night together" she said, staring at him "Oh tell me he didn't take advantage of you Wills" Jeff pleaded as a smile came across Willows face "Yeah, we had sex and no, Phil didn't take advantage of me. It was me that came onto him. I was the one who wanted it to happen" she replied as Jeff let go of her as he said, shocked by her announcement "Matt is gonna go berserk when he finds out. He loves you Wills" "Yeah well he has a funny way of showing it and stop calling me "Wills". Only my friends and family get to call me that and you are neither anymore" she said as she headed off towards the elevators, leaving Jeff stunned by what had just happened.

"WILLOW DID WHAT?" Amy said loudly as Jeff told the others what had just happened "Ames, calm down. I don't know how we are gonna tell Matt. He is gonna go crazy when he finds out" Jeff said as the others were shocked by Willows actions of the previous night as Jeff continued "you didn't see the way she was with me. Not just the way she spoke to me it was her whole attitude. She pretty much said we were neither friends or family anymore" "There has got to be more than what Willow is telling us" Trish said quietly as Jeff put his arms around her "I mean she loves Matt. She admitted it to me that day in the hospital" "don't forget what Matt said yesterday, about Willow being distant with him. It's like she knew something was going on" Adam said as Amy placed her head upon his shoulder and replied "It doesn't make it any easier that we all knew and kept it from her" "I wanna go talk to Phil. Maybe he can tell us what the hell is going on in her head" Jeff announced "Is that such a good idea? I mean he has no loyalty to us, what would he tell us that we don't already know?" Adam said as Jeff sat back down on the bed and replied "I don't know Adam, but there is definitely something going on with her that we aren't seeing"

A few days later, Matt returned home to find Willow sorting through her belongings and packing boxes "Willow what are you doing?" he asked "what does it look like I'm doing Matt? I'm leaving. I can't stay here any longer" she replied quietly as she began sorting through the pile of clothes in front of her and placing them in a box "What's wrong? Of course you can stay here" Matt said as he walked over to her and touched her hand which she pulled away from him "DON'T touch me" she snarled as tears began forming in her eyes "and I can't stay here any longer knowing what I know" "Wills, please tell me what's wrong" Matt pleaded, although he already knew the answer. He just wanted to hear Willow say it. "I'm leaving because I can't bear to get in the way of your love life anymore" she said, biting her lip to stop herself from crying "I can't bear the thought of another night of listening to that girl giggling in your bed and I can't get that image out of my head of you and her the other day" "I'm so sorry Wills. I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't find the right words" Matt began to explain but Willow interrupted him "I don't care anymore Matt. Everyone told me about how you've been trying to choose between me and Kelly for months, so I've made the decision for you. I hope you are happy" she sobbed as she pushed past him and headed downstairs with the box. "What about Jasmine?" Matt asked as he chased after her, his heartbreaking at every step "What about her? Can you not handle taking care of her for a few days? I managed it every day for three years" she yelled at him "You will still see her, if that's what you are worried about" "Wills, please can we talk about this?" Matt asked as Willow shook her head as she said through gritted teeth "No. I'm done. I really can't do this anymore. Oh and there is one more thing. I slept with Phil that day I saw you and Kelly" "WHAT?!" Matt yelled "How could you do that?" "Very easily. He found me drinking, I was almost passed out at one point and one thing led to another" she replied as she saw Matt's heart break in front of her as he pleaded with her one final time "Wills, please don't go. We can talk through this. Work it out" as Willow shook her head and turned her back on him for the final time and walked away.


	12. Revelations

Chapter 12

Matt didn't know how long he was sat on the floor for, was it minutes or hours he didn't care. He'd just watched the love of his life walk out the door and he didn't know if things between them would ever be the same again. "Matt? What's wrong" Jeff asked as he came through the door and saw his older brother on the floor "she's gone. Willow has gone. I've lost her" Matt whispered as Jeff joined him on the floor asking "Matt what do you mean 'She's gone'?" "She knows about me and Kelly so she has moved out" Matt replied holding his head in his hands, before looking up at him "Did you know that she slept with Phil in Richmond?" "I'm sorry Matt. I caught her coming out of his room. She pretty much snapped at me, saying that she was cutting us all out of her life" Jeff replied. "Something's not right with her. I don't know what it is but she hasn't been the same since the miscarriage" Matt said "I just wish I knew what it was and that I'd seen it sooner" "Matt, Willow loves you. You know that nothing is ever straight forward with you two. I know that you guys will be together again someday" Jeff said "Everything is just so fucked up. We had this huge argument. Nothing like we've ever had before and now I've got no idea where she is and she has left Jasmine with me" Matt said as Amy and Trish brought Jasmine and Nevaeh into the house, followed closely by Adam who immediately noticed that something was wrong. "What's wrong guys?" Adam asked, as Matt suddenly got up and headed for the punch bag outside and began attacking it, relieving all his frustrations from the day. "Wait till Amy and Trish have come back down and we'll tell you" Jeff replied as the two girls came back downstairs "Ok Jeff, Spill now" Trish said as Jeff told them about the events of the day.

"It was horrible Brooke" Willow sobbed over the phone to her best friend "you didn't see the look on his face when I told him what I've done or that I knew about his relationship with Kelly" "I'd heard rumours that Matt was seeing someone, but I had no idea it was her" Brooke began to say but Willow interrupted her "Please tell me you didn't know Brooke" "Like I said, I'd heard rumours but I would never have suspected her. I knew her a while back as part of Extreme Expose, she was ambitious and would do anything to get noticed. She slept around alot" Brooke replied "I lost count of the guys backstage that she slept with. So what did you do to break his heart?" "We had this huge argument, nothing like we've ever had before and I told him that I knew everything and that I'd slept with someone else" Willow replied wiping away her tears "Ooh who did you sleep with? Don't tell me yet, Chris has just come in, I'm gonna put him on speaker" Brooke asked wanting to know all the details as Willow replied "It was Phil" "PUNK? What the hell were you doing sleeping with him?" Christian said surprised as he joined Brooke on the phone "nice to hear your voice as well Chris. But the thing with Phil was, I dunno, it was like a release after everything that's happened" Willow replied as she continued "You know I've moved out as well" "Don't change the subject Wills, you still haven't explained why you slept with that idiot" Christian said, but before Willow had even opened her mouth to give him a reply, Brooke answered "she knows about Matt and Kelly" "Oh right. I'm sorry Wills. If I had any idea that it was Kelly that Matt was sleeping with I would have told you" Christian said, before realising he had just revealed that he knew the secret as well. "You knew Chris. As of now, we are done. Don't talk to me again, either of you" Willow sobbed as she hung up on them. _How many others knew and didn't tell me? _She thought to herself as she went into the kitchen and poured herself a shot of Jack Daniels. It helped numb the pain for a few minutes as she took another drink straight from the bottle as she called the one person she really wanted to see that night. "Hey Phil, its Willow. Do you want to come over and carry on from the other night?"

Two months had passed since the drama in Richmond, and it was now May. Willow and Phil had begun to spend more time together and their relationship had gone from just sex into them getting serious rather quickly. Willow was still drinking in secret, although Phil was trying to help her with the addiction. She missed her family, even though she couldn't forgive them for not telling her about Matt's relationship. Willow had kept her promise to Matt that he would still see Jasmine, however she barely spoke to him when she dropped her off at his house. One night, as Willow and Phil were lying in bed together she said something that surprised them both "I think it's time that we told the others about us" "Are you sure Wills?" Phil asked as he kissed her "I'm sure. But only Mom, Adam, Jeff, Trish, Christian and Brooke. Matt can wait a bit longer" She replied as she kissed him back "and they can't know about the drink problem either" "They won't hear that from me. I promise" Phil said as Willow laid her head on his tattooed chest. "Do you want me to arrange something for tomorrow? Somewhere neutral?" he asked as Willow nodded as she kissed his chest "Thank you"

"I wonder what Willow wants?" Trish asked as she read the message on her cell. "Did you get that message as well baby?" Jeff replied as Trish nodded and asked. "It's been what? Two months since she spoke to us. Why now? What's changed?" "Trish, have you noticed how many numbers this was sent to?" Jeff said curiously as she looked at her cell "There's Amy's number, Adams, Brookes, Christians and then ours" she replied "something's going on and she doesn't want Matt to know"

"I don't think I can do this Phil" Willow said nervously as they awaited the arrival of Willows friends and family at the coffee house "It's been two months, what if they hate me? What if they don't accept ..." "Hey they won't hate you, and I know you can do it" Phil replied kissing her, which eased her nerves "and if they don't want to accept us, then that's their problem" he continued as Trish, Jeff, Amy and Adam walked through the door. Willow took a deep breath as they made their way over to the table where she was sat with Phil. "Hey guys, we got your message. What's up?" Adam asked "Where's Christian and Brooke?" Willow asked "They are on their way, just got held up in traffic" Trish replied "so what's up" "Do you wanna tell them? Or do you wanna wait for Christian and Brooke?" Phil whispered as Willow replied "I'll tell them" but before she could reveal what was going on, Brooke and Christian came crashing through the door. "Sorry we are late, this one slept in" Christian said putting his arms around Brooke who retaliated with a snort "Yeah you would blame me Mr "Takes half an hour in the shower"" "GUYS, please. This is hard enough without everyone joking on" Willow said loudly "I'm trying to apologise for my behaviour over the last few months. I shouldn't have cut you all off the way I did. You were only trying to protect me, I see that now" she said as she felt Phil grab her hand under the table "We should be the ones apologising to you. You had every right to be pissed at us. We should have told you the moment we found out that Matt had a girlfriend" Amy said as she moved around the table to sit next to her eldest daughter, as Willow made the decision to tell them about her drinking. "There is more. I have a problem with alcohol. I've been drinking every night until I pass out. It started just after the miscarriage. I drank to block out the pain, I was drinking to forget the last three years" Willow said as the others listened in silence as she continued "Matt never knew. At least, I don't think he did. Which is where Phil comes in" "Matt always suspected that something was wrong, but he never knew what it was" Jeff said quietly "Let me finish Jeff, please. That day in Richmond I was a mess. My whole world had just come crashing down and that was the day I hit rock bottom. Phil found me in a doorway and I poured my heart out to him. He looked after me that day, taking me to his locker room and arranging for us to go and eat somewhere, but I was stupid and ended up back at the hotel bar later that night, which is where Phil found me again only this time I was almost passed out. He took me up to his room where I sobered up a little. You know the rest of what happened that night and Phil has been helping me with my addiction ever since. However, lately we have become more than friends. We are a couple" Willow said as everyone looked at her, shocked by her revelations. "Wills, why didn't you tell us about the alcohol? We would have helped you" Christian said as he hugged her from across the table "because I was so pissed at you guys. Look, Matt doesn't know any of this and I don't want him knowing." Willow replied before continuing "he's happy with Kelly, I'm happy with Phil" "actually, he's miserable. He misses you so much and I know he wants to work things out" Jeff said "I was such a bitch to him. He hates me, I know he does" Willow replied "he doesn't hate you. He couldn't hate you if he tried" Brooke said as Willow smiled for the first time since they had all walked into the coffee shop. "That's better. We all love it when you smile" Phil said to Willow as Jeff said "can we have a word in private Phil?" as Phil nodded and got up out of his seat, leaving Willow puzzled as to why they would want to talk to him alone. "I'm sure it's nothing Wills. So you and Phil huh? Would never have seen that coming" Amy said as Willow looked over to where her lover was talking to Jeff, Adam and Christian before replying "neither did I"

"So you and Willow huh? Never would have predicted that" Jeff said "neither did we. You can't help who you fall for" Phil replied as he looked over at Willow who was laughing with Amy, Trish and Brooke "It's good to see her smiling again. After all the shit she has been through in the last three years, she deserves some happiness" Adam said "so if you hurt her, you will have us to answer too!" "I don't intend to hurt her. I really want her to sort things out with Matt though. For Jasmines sake more than anything" Phil replied as Jeff held out his hand and said "welcome to the family"

"What did the guys want earlier?" Willow asked Phil as they headed to Matt's house to pick up Jasmine "Just the usual 'if you hurt her then you'll have us to answer too' talk" he replied as he took her hand "and I think that you should make things right with Matt. It's obvious that you two care about each other and you do have Jasmine together" "I know Phil, I owe him an apology and explanation buts it's just too hard with him" Willow said "Willow Smithson, giving up. Never pictured you for a coward" Phil joked as he kissed her, unaware that someone Willow thought was out of her life, watched on plotting a revenge on her and the man who had taken her away from him.


	13. Deja Vu

Chapter 13

Willow took a deep breath as she knocked on Matt's door. "Hey Willow, are you here for Jasmine?" Matt asked as he opened the door "Yeah but can we talk first?" Willow replied as Matt heard the sincerity in her voice as he said "Sure, come on in" as they closed the door behind them, Matt asked "It's been two months Wills. What's going on?" "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry" Willow said "I was in a dark place after the miscarriage, I was struggling to cope with it and when I found out about you and Kelly, it pushed me over the edge" "I knew you were hiding something" Matt said as Willow shook her head "There's alot more to it Matt, and this is where you are gonna hate me. I have a problem with alcohol. I've been drinking every night until I pass out. It started just after the miscarriage. I drank to block out the pain, I was drinking to forget the last three years. Which is where Phil comes in" "I knew something was wrong. Why did you not say anything?" Matt asked as he saw tears forming in Willows eyes, as she poured her heart out to him "I was ashamed. That day in Richmond I was a mess. My whole world had just come crashing down and that was the day I hit rock bottom. Phil found me in a doorway and I poured my heart out to him. He looked after me that day, taking me to his locker room and arranging for us to go and eat somewhere, but I was stupid and ended up back at the hotel bar later that night, which is where Phil found me again only this time I was almost passed out. He took me up to his room where I sobered up a little. You know the rest of what happened that night and Phil has been helping me with my addiction ever since. However, lately we have become more than friends. We are dating" "I don't hate you Wills. I just wish that you had told me about your problems. I would have helped you" Matt said as he moved closer to her "So you and Phil huh?" "Please don't say it Matt. I had enough from Mom and the others when I told them this afternoon" Willow interrupted "I know it seems rushed but Phil has been amazing with me, helping me with my addiction. Without his encouragement I don't think I would have been able to get through today" "I'm glad you're happy Wills. I will always be here for you, if you ever need me" Matt replied as he and Willow hugged as she asked "Thanks Matt. Hey, when do you go back on the road?" "Not for a few more days why?" he asked as they broke up their hug "how would you feel about having Jasmine stay for a few more days and maybe us three can do something as a family? It would make her happy" Willow suggested "That sounds perfect" Matt replied as they made arrangements for two days time.

"I'm so proud of you today" Phil said as he watched Willow change into one of his t-shirts which hung loosely over her curves. "You made up with everyone; they all know about us and more importantly, you admitted you have a problem" "Well if it wasn't for you then I would never have been able to get through today" Willow replied as she joined him on the sofa "do you mind that Matt and I are gonna be spending the day together on Thursday?" "Not at all baby. Why would I mind? I'm glad you guys are hanging out again. It's good for Jasmine to see you guys getting along" Phil said as he put his arms around her and kissed her head, unaware that just a few blocks away, Matt and Kelly were having the same conversation with a very different outcome.

"Matt I can't believe you actually forgave her and now you wanna hang out with her" Kelly said, totally frustrated by what her boyfriend had just told her "I'm not doing it for me, or for Willow even. I'm doing this for Jasmine. She deserves her parents to get along" Matt replied, astonished at how selfish she was being "I get that you are doing it for Jasmine, I really do, but is that the only reason Matt?" she yelled at him, tears forming in her eyes "Why are you being like this Kelly? You have got nothing to be jealous of" Matt replied, trying to remain calm but was becoming increasingly agitated by Kelly's attitude towards Willow "and keep your voice down. Jas is asleep upstairs" "tell me that you don't still have feelings for Willow" Kelly demanded "tell me that you don't love her" "I can't do that and you know it. I will always have love for her, she is the mother of my child for fucks sake Kelly. Willow will always be in my life. If you can't handle this insane jealousy you have over her then you know where the door is" Matt replied as Kelly stormed out of the house in floods of tears, their relationship in shatters.

Jasmine had a great time with Willow and Matt at the North Carolina Zoo, and although neither would admit it to the other, Matt and Willow had a great time enjoying each other's company. If anyone saw them together, then they assumed that they were a couple. Matt didn't tell Willow about the argument he'd had with Kelly and that their relationship was beyond repair. It was only when Willow mentioned it on the drive home that it really hit him hard and he confessed everything to her. "I'm so sorry Matt. If she can't see just what an amazing guy you are then she doesn't deserve you" Willow said, touching his hand as he drove along the highway back to Cameron. When their hands touched, Matt felt his heart skip a beat. "Thanks Wills. I just don't see where this jealousy is coming from. Did Phil have a problem with you hanging out with me today?" he replied "not at all, he was all for us hanging out. He knows how much you mean to me" Willow said as Matt looked at her puzzled as she continued "He understands that you will always be a huge part of my life and that we are always gonna be friends, especially after all the shit we've been through together" "I know Phil and I haven't had the best relationship at times but he seems to be a pretty cool guy" Matt said as they crossed into Cameron "I don't even want to think about what could have happened to me if I hadn't met Phil that day" Willow said as she continued "I came so close to losing everything, but my drinking is under control now. I'm almost four months sober and I for the first time in a long time I can say I'm happy" "I'm glad that you are getting better Wills and that you've found someone that makes you happy" Matt said as he pulled up in front of her house "You'll make up with Kelly, she'll realise that she was wrong" she replied as Jasmine stirred in her sleep in the back seat as Willow asked "do you want to come in for a coffee?" as Matt nodded, she would be glad that she did. As they made their way into the house, Jasmine asleep in Matt's arms, Willows jaw dropped. There, in the kitchen was the most beautiful bouquet of her favourite flowers, Black Roses. The flowers brought up bad memories for her as the last time she received Black Roses were from Eric.

"Oh my God" she whispered as she saw the rose on the bench. "Wills? Are you ok?" Matt asked as he came back downstairs after putting Jasmine to bed. "Wills? What's wrong?" he asked as he saw her hands start shaking as she pointed to the roses as he asked "Where's Phil?" "I dunno. Matt, this cannot be happening again. Please stay with me; I really don't want to be alone right now" Willow sobbed as Matt hugged her as he replied "Of course I'll stay with you" as they went into her living area Phil came through the door surprised by what he was seeing in front of him. "Matt what the hell is going on?" he said angrily as he hadn't seen that Willow was shaken. "Phil, I asked him to stay because I saw the flowers" she whispered "What do you mean Wills?" Phil asked as he took her hand and sat next to her on the sofa as she said quietly "you know how I told you about Eric? One of his gifts used to be Black roses. I haven't seen or received a single one since his death" "Someone is messing with you baby" Phil said as he kissed her head as Matt suddenly announced "and I've got a good idea who it is" before rushing out leaving Willow and Phil alone for the first time all day "Phil I can't go through this again. I really can't" she sobbed as he held her close and said quietly "you know that you aren't alone. You got me and Matt says he knows who is behind it and will put a stop to it" "It's just too weird. Why now? Why after all this time?" she whimpered "I don't know Wills, but we will figure it out" he replied as she laid her head on his lap and closed her eyes, trying to go to sleep and wanting to forget about the last hour.

Matt arrived home to find the one person he needed to see. "Kelly what the hell are you playing at?" he yelled at her, as Kelly jumped to her feet, confused by what Matt was saying "What are you going on about Matt?" she replied "You know fine well Kelly. The roses that you sent Willow" Matt said as he stared at her "WHAT ROSES MATT?" Kelly yelled at him "I've never sent any roses to that bitch and I never will" "don't you DARE call her that! Why are you even denying that you did it? We all know that you are crazy jealous over her" Matt yelled as Kelly slapped him. "Matt, I swear to you I have no idea what the hell you are talking about. I never sent anything to Willow and I'm not jealous of her" she sobbed "I'm your girlfriend Matt, you are supposed to be on my side and I'm telling you I never did anything" "So why don't I believe you?" Matt said angrily "and you were never my girlfriend. All we had was a bit of fun and as of now, we're done" the last words earned him another slap from a heartbroken Kelly who ran out of the house in floods of tears slamming the door on her way out, leaving Matt alone with his thoughts and all he could think about was Willow.

Willow awoke a few hours later, in bed shaking and drenched in sweat, her mouth dry. She looked at Phil, and saw the he was still asleep and she didn't want to wake him so she headed downstairs, headed into the kitchen and had a glass of water. _I could do with something stronger than this_ she thought to herself as she grabbed the half empty bottle of vodka she had left in her cupboard. Willow sat down at the table, the roses still lying there as she poured a shot of vodka into her glass and just stared at it for what seemed like forever. She stared at the glass until tears were forming in her eyes. She grabbed the roses and threw them in the bin and grabbed her glass wanting to numb herself from the days' events. She was so close to throwing everything good in her life away over something she knew was impossible. "Willow? What's wrong baby?" Phil said as Willow looked up at him, her eyes red from all the tears "I couldn't sleep. I kept going over the events of what happened all those years ago with Eric. And I needed a drink" she replied as he noticed the vodka bottle on the table "please tell me you didn't" he whispered as Willow shook her head "I wanted to. My body was screaming for it but I couldn't do it. I've been staring at it for hours" she replied "It's almost five years since it happened and there's things that Eric and Molly did to me that I haven't told Matt or the others because when I think about the sick, disgusting things that they did to me, it makes me want to vomit" "Tell me everything. I want to know" Phil said has he took her hands and Willow told him about all the secret torture she endured at the hands of Eric and Molly, leaving him shocked and disturbed by what she told him. They talked until the sun came up when Phil said "If I had gone through half the shit that you've had to deal with I'd be locked up in an insane asylum somewhere" "I've been lucky to have an amazing family and friends that have helped me through it all" Willow replied "It took me a while to reveal my scars to Matt. I was ashamed of them; I was ashamed of myself for being so stupid. Which is why they can never know what I've just told you" "They won't hear it from me" Phil said as he held Willow close to him, as they remained blissfully unaware of the fact that history was about to repeat itself.


	14. Secrets and Fights

Chapter 14

May turned into June, and the strange gifts kept on coming to Willows house. Willow, Phil and Matt couldn't work out who was behind it. They had ruled out Eric and Victor (due to death), Dean and Molly were still in prison which left Kelly. No one had heard from her much since she and Matt split up, the only time they saw her was backstage at WWE shows where she went out of her way to avoid Willow and the others. The gifts were really starting to affect Willow and had everyone worrying about her. "It's just too weird guys. I mean we've pretty much eliminated everyone we can think of and yet she's still getting black roses and gifts sent to her" Matt said to Jeff, Trish, Amy and Adam who were sat in the locker room, awaiting the return of Willow and Phil who had taken Nevaeh and Jasmine to the canteen for lunch. "She's freaked out, I can tell" Trish said as they heard the door open and Nevaeh came running through as Adam added "I remember the last time all too well" "Let me guess, the gift conversation again" Willow groaned as she walked through the door with Jasmine holding her hand, Phil following closely behind. "Sorry sweetheart, it's just weird that after five years someone would want you to go back down that road again" Amy said as Willow sat next to her and rested her head against her shoulder. "I know but I'm sick to death of thinking about it and going over it in my head. Can we please talk about something else?" Willow asked, even though she was terrified about her past coming back to haunt her.

"Ok Wills, what's going on?" Phil asked her as they walked to the hotel where they were staying for the night "You've been really quiet all day, ever since you heard the others talking about the situation" "I'm scared. It's like my past has come back to haunt me and it has just got me shaken up" Willow replied as they edged nearer to the hotel. "It's like the last every bad thing that happened to me during the last five years have just come flooding back into my head and now I can't erase them out of my memories" "We will work out who is behind this and we will make that person suffer. We love you, I love you" Phil said as they stopped on the sidewalk "I'm trying to be strong and brave for Jasmine but it's got me stressed beyond relief and I love you too" "Tell you what, why don't you come down to the ring with me tomorrow and you can take out all your frustration on me" Phil said as he took her hand "Think you could handle me in the ring?" She teased as she kissed him "and I can think of another way to help ease the frustration that is alot more fun for the both of us"

"It's been a while since I've been in a ring" Willow said nervously as she and Phil made their way down the ramp to the ring. "You scared that you've got ring rust?" Phil joked "you know I've never seen you in the ring?" as Willow replied "Really? Just for that, I'm gonna go extra hard on you" teasing him as she entered the ring and as she looked around she saw her family sat in the audience along with Vince and Steph who were a bit further up, not wanting to be seen. Willow took a deep breath as she took off her hoodie and prepared to attack Punk. "OK Wills, I'm ready for you. Let me have it" he said after an intense stare down, Willow attacked, taking out all her frustration on him, but also surprised everyone by how good she still looked in the ring. "Damn girl, you're tough" Phil panted as Willow stood over him a smile on her face "Give up yet?" she said, as Vince and Steph got up out of their seats and started making their way towards the ring "not at all. Just getting warmed up" he replied as Willow straddled him. "Does this give you ideas or memories" she asked flirting with Punk as he flipped her over so he was now on top of her "both" he replied with a smile he asked her the same thing "Memories or ideas?" "Ideas" She replied as she managed to wrap her legs around his waist and flip him onto his back again. "Ok ok, you win Wills" he said as he kissed her. "Teach me how to do the Anaconda Vice or GTS" she asked in his ear as he stared at her before replying "Ok then. I'll teach you the GTS. It's not gonna hurt you as much"

The rest of the locker room had heard about Willow being back in the ring and had flocked to watch her from ringside. As Phil was teaching Willow how to do the GTS, Amy noticed the blonde girl walking towards the ring, "Oh shit, here comes trouble" she muttered as Matt and the others noticed her. Matt being the most concerned about his two exes meeting. "What the hell is she doing here?" Phil said as he dropped Willow to the mat, who let out a huge sigh as Kelly entered the ring. "Kelly, what do you want?" Willow asked, knowing that Kelly was going to wind her up "I just came to say thank you for stealing my man and destroying my life" Kelly said "you are an evil, manipulative bitch and I can see right through you" "Kelly, I have no idea what the hell you are talking about. Who did I steal exactly?" Willow asked, already knowing what was gonna come out of Kelly's mouth "MATT! You stole him from me and I loved him" she said as Willow shook her head "Kelly listen, I never stole him from you. I was the one who told him to go be with you" Willow said but her response fell on deaf ears as Kelly continued her tirade against her "not to mention the fact that you are an absolutely disgusting mother. How many men has little Jasmine been around? She didn't know Matt was her dad for 3 years" "That is a lie and you know it. Jasmine always knew Matt was her dad" Willow interrupted, her anger building up inside her "Just admit it Willow. You are a slut. Everyone here knows it. We've all seen the video of you and your ex. Oh and then there's the 'daddy issues' you had. Tell me, what was it like having sex with your dad?" Kelly gloated as Willow slapped her out of nowhere, attacking her on the mat, unable to contain her anger anymore "You know NOTHING about me or what the fuck I've been through. You say all this shit but did you even think about what it does? Not just to me, but to Matt and the others who didn't know where the hell I was or what I was going through. You think that this was fun? You are so wrong" Willow yelled at her, pointing to her scars as Phil and Matt pulled them apart. "Oh yeah, you loved them all so much you disappeared for 3 years while you had Jasmine, then got into a relationship with a psycho who tried to kill you. I wish he'd succeeded" Kelly yelled at her as Matt held her arms while Phil held Willow back "That Kelly was below low" Matt snarled at her as she replied "oh Matt, I'm just getting started" "Kelly I'm begging you. Please don't do this" Matt whispered as Kelly just laughed at him "I wouldn't waste your breath Matt. Don't you know how pathetic you sound begging for me to stop?" she giggled as she managed to get free from Matt's grip "oh and we can't mention your secret alcohol addiction can we? Started drinking after you miscarried what was it, your second or third or tenth baby? Is it any wonder that Matt chose me over you? Your dead parents must be so proud of you right now. You aint right in the head, you put your happiness before your own daughter. Is it any wonder she's gonna grow up and turn out to be just like you? A lowlife, wannabe slut who drinks and sleeps around to ease her pain. It's only a matter of time before she is climbing into daddy's bed and begging him to fuck her" Kelly said, gloating at the fact that she had managed to wind Willow up. Punk was unaware that he had let go of Willow until 30 seconds later when he heard the two girls screaming. Willow had speared Kelly and was attacking her again on the mat. "Don't you dare insult my daughter. You know nothing about us or what we've been through. As for Matt choosing you, you don't know the full story do you? I LEFT so you two could be together. I hated the thought of him being torn over us any longer than he already was" Willow snarled at her, as the two girls continued fighting. Matt and Phil tried to separate them but it was only when they heard an angry male voice yell "KELLY. WILLOW. MY OFFICE NOW" as the two girls finally broke apart and looked up they saw Vince and Stephanie storming towards the ring and Vince was pissed. "Matt, Phil can you also come to my office. Oh and I want statements from everyone here" he growled at Steph, as the two girls shuffled past him and headed towards his office with him.

When they got to Vince's office, Vince asked Willow to go into his office as he indicated to Kelly, Matt and Phil to wait outside. As Vince closed the door, Willow took a seat and took a deep breath to calm herself. "Ok Willow, wanna tell me what the hell was going on out there?" Vince asked as he sat behind his desk as Willow nodded, still shaking from the anger she was feeling towards Kelly "How long have you got Vince?" she replied before telling him everything that had happened since she discovered Matt and Kelly's secret relationship up until the events of that morning. "I'm sorry Vince. Kelly attacking me, even when she was saying the vilest comments about what happened with Eric, I thought I could handle it. But when she attacked Jasmine, that was the final straw. She pushed me over the edge. She said some pretty sick things about Jasmine" Willow said as she took another deep breath as Vince asked "What did she say about Jasmine?" "It was really bad Vince. She basically said that Jasmine was gonna turn out like me, a fucked up alcoholic who sleeps around to ease the pain in her life. She also went on to say that Jasmine was gonna end up in bed with Matt, comparing it to the situation between myself and Eric" Willow said quietly as Vince shook his head in disgust. "You know that is the most disgusting thing I have ever heard" he said taking a deep breath before continuing "however I am going to have to speak to Kelly to get her side of the story. Also Matt and Phil will be giving their versions of events so one or both of them should back you or Kelly up" "Thanks Vince. For what it's worth, I'm sorry about everything that's happened, not just today but for the last few months. I should have been more upfront about it and come clean about my problems but I've had alot of help and support from Phil" Willow said as she stood up to leave the office "you know that you can always come to me if you feel like you are struggling with things" Vince said as he opened the door for her and indicated for Kelly to enter the office.

"Willow are you ok? You were in there for ages" Matt and Phil asked as soon as Vince had closed the door on them. "I can't talk to you guys right now. I don't want certain people thinking I'm telling you what to say to Vince" Willow replied as the two men returned to their seats "I guess you're right Wills" Matt said as Willow smiled for the first time since leaving the ring "I'm gonna go take a shower and chill in the locker room with Jasmine. I'll see you guys later" she said as she left the room and headed back to the locker room where her family and friends were waiting for her, and although she didn't know it yet, she would be glad that they were back in her life over the next few months.

It took a few days but Vince eventually had no choice but to suspend Kelly for 6 months as all the statements backed up Willows story. However as the weeks went on and the strange gifts kept on coming, Willows behaviour went from normal to slightly erratic and had everyone worried, but no one more than Matt. He remembered just how freaked out Willow was the first time around. He knew Phil was keeping an extra close watch on her but Matt couldn't help but worry about her. "Matt, I know that you are worried about Willow but she's with Phil now and he won't let anything happen to her" Amy said as they walked towards the rental cars where Jeff and Trish were waiting for them "It's not that I'm worried about her, because I am. I remember just how freaked out she was the last time, I just don't want to see her that scared again. I'm also worried about the effect this is having on Jasmine. She knows something is wrong but she's too young to understand" Matt replied "I know what you mean Matt. I don't think I could cope if the events of five years ago were to repeat themselves" Amy said as they arrived at the cars "ok guys you all ready to head off?" Trish asked "more than anything. Take me home to my baby girls" Amy replied as they got into the cars, as Matt added "I just hope that nothing has happened since we last saw Wills"

Willow couldn't sleep. She kept tossing and turning trying to sleep but without success. She kept thinking about everything that was going on in her life and had finally given up any hope of sleep that night when she looked at her clock and it read 2:43am. The day before she had received more roses, along with a small package that scared her even more but hadn't told anyone about. Willow looked at the man sleeping next to her and smiled as she got out of bed. As she made her way downstairs she took out the package and stared at the contents for what seemed like hours, she didn't even feel the tears roll down her cheek or hear Phil enter the room and sit next to her. "Wow, that's one gorgeous locket" he said as Willow jumped "Jesus Phil, you scared me" "I'm sorry babe, I missed you in bed. Is that from..." he replied s Willow shook her head "It's from Ravenhearst. It was Emma's. It came yesterday with the roses" "Who is Emma?" he asked, as Willow realised that she hadn't told him about Ravenhearst "Emma was killed by Victor's great-great grandfather, Charles. He gave her this locket. I haven't seen it since..." Willow began to explain but couldn't finish her sentence when she began to shake as she continued "There's something else Phil" "Willow what's wrong?" Phil asked as he took her hand to stop her from shaking "Talk to me baby" Willow took a deep breath as she looked at him and said "I'm late"


	15. Fright Nights

Chapter 15

The words that Willow had just said echoed around Phil's head. "Willow what do you mean you're late?" he asked not fully taking in what she was saying "Phil, for someone who grew up with three sisters you don't know much about female anatomy do you?" Willow said quietly "Are you pregnant? Just how late are you?" Phil asked as Willow shook her head as she felt tears starting to sting her eyes again "Just over one month and I don't know. It doesn't feel like the last two times." "I'm gonna go to the drug store, pick up a test and we'll do it together" Phil said as he stood up from the table and kissed her head as Willow felt the tears roll down her face "thanks Phil. I just don't think I could handle another pregnancy so soon after everything that has happened" "Hey, until we know for sure I don't want you worrying about it. I'm not gonna go anywhere if you are" he replied as he left the room, leaving Willow alone with her thoughts.

_I'm not ready to be a father_ Phil thought to himself as he made his way to the drug store _I love Wills and I love hanging out with her but I'm not ready for fatherhood. If she is pregnant I can't just leave her, I will stand by her it's the right thing to do. _He took a deep breath as he entered the drug store, headed straight for the family planning section and bought two tests before heading back home, unaware that someone had been following him and was about to leak the news to the people that Willow didn't want to know.

"Hey, I'm back" Phil said as he knocked on the bathroom door as a tearful Willow opened up "I'm scared Phil. I don't think my body could handle another pregnancy right now. My body is still recovering from the miscarriage and the alcohol addiction. I'm not mentally ready either" she said quietly "it's ok Wills, I'm scared too" he replied as he put her arms around her as he asked "do you want to find out or do you want to wait a few more days?" "I need to know then we can work out what to do and tell people" she replied as she opened the tests and took a deep breath as she took the tests. The two minutes they waited seemed to last forever, the duo sitting on the floor, Willow in Phil's arms, slowly falling asleep until an alarm went off on his cell woke her. "Is it time?" She asked drowsily as Phil nodded "I'm so nervous, I can't look" Willow said as she sat upright "We'll look together ok?" Phil replied as he looked at the first test "one line, negative" "same here. So I'm not pregnant, it's a relief that I'm not but I still want to know why" Willow replied as she kissed him before crawling back into his arms "I have an appointment at the hospital tomorrow. Will ask them if there's any other reason why I'm late" as Phil held her close he whispered in her ear, "come on, let's go back to bed"

"Oh Hell no. I'm gonna kill him" Matt whispered, staring at the images in front of him on his cell as the group entered North Carolina. "Matt what's wrong?" Amy asked as she felt her cell vibrate in her pocket "I think you're about to find out Ames" Matt replied as he heard Trish's cell ring followed by Jeff's a few moments later. "Is your princess not telling you something?" Amy read out loud" Oh my God. You don't think that Wills is..." she asked as Matt hugged her and replied "I don't know. If she is I don't think she's ready. She's got so much on her mind right now this would just be a kick in her guts" "Do you think she's seen this?" Amy asked as Trish turned around from the passenger seat and shook her head as she said "I don't think so. If she had, we would have heard from her or Phil" "That's true Trish. I'm just worried about her that's all" Amy said as she rested her head on Matt's shoulder as Trish replied, "so are we all" before turning back around as they drove on in silence, as Matt worked out a plan in his head.

Willow awoke to the sound of someone pounding on her door. She groaned as she turned over and looked at the clock which showed the time: 5:36. She started to get out of bed, but Phil grabbed her and pulled her back in. "I'll go, you stay here and go back to sleep" he said as he kissed her before getting out of bed and heading downstairs. Willow sighed and smiled as she closed her eyes again, however her peace wouldn't last. Just a few minutes later there was a loud crashing and yelling coming from downstairs. _Jesus Christ, what the hell is going on down there?_ She thought to herself as she got out of bed and slipped on one of Phil's t shirts before heading downstairs to see what all the commotion was about. As she made her way downstairs, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Matt and Phil, fighting, but it wasn't just any fight. They were fighting over her.

"Matt what the hell are you doing" Willow yelled as she tried to pull the two men apart but failed as Matt continued to beat up Phil. "MATT STOP IT" she screamed as she finally managed to pull the two men apart as Matt accidentally hit her. "Oh my God Wills, I'm so sorry" he said apologetically. "Matt what the hell were you thinking?" Willow snapped at him, holding her face where he had struck her, as the two men were trying to catch their breath. "You should know. You're pregnant" Matt panted as Willow and Phil stared at him with a confused look on their faces. "Matt you attacked me because you thought Wills was pregnant?" Phil asked as it was now Matt's turn to become confused. "I'm not pregnant Matt" Willow said as she walked over to Phil, lay in his arms and asked him "Why would you even think that I was Matt?" "Because Phil was spotted buying pregnancy tests at 2:30 this morning and we all knew then" Matt replied staring at Phil who replied "Matt what the hell are you talking about? How do you know where I was at 2:30?" Matt didn't reply but passed him his cell with the images of him buying the tests. As Willow saw the pictures, with the caption "what isn't your princess telling you" she started to tremble with fear and whispered "who the fuck is behind this?" "I don't know baby, but we will figure it out" Phil replied as he put his arms around her and kissed her head as Matt took his cell back and asked "So you aren't pregnant? Are you sure?" "Matt I think you should go before I get really pissed at you" Phil said as Matt looked at Willow who looked at him with tears in her eyes and said quietly "Matt just go. I'll come and see you later with Jasmine ok?" "If that's what you want Wills, I'll go" Matt replied as he stood up to leave but not before apologising one more time "Look guys I am truly sorry for all of this. I guess I took one glance at those pictures and had it in my mind that you were pregnant. I'm so sorry"

"You ok Wills? You've been quiet all morning" Phil asked as Willow turned to face him in bed, her lip swollen where Matt had hit her earlier as he commented on the injury "Jesus babe, your lip looks so bad. I should have kicked Matt's ass for that" "I'll be ok, I've been through worse. I'm more worried about Matt though, I've never seen him act like that" she replied as she moved closer to him "this whole situation is driving everyone crazy. I just wish you didn't have to go back to Chicago this afternoon" "I know Wills, I don't leave you right now but I have to. My sister could be really sick and I can't abandon her. After all she and her family took me in when I was homeless" Phil replied as he kissed her. "I know babe, I'm scared that something is gonna happen when you're gone. I mean, pretty much everyone is going out of town. Mom and Adam are heading to Atlanta to see the family with Nevaeh, Jeff and Trish are heading away for a few days and Christian and Brooke are in Texas for her sister's wedding. Just leaves Matt" Willow said as Phil kissed her again "I know Matt was acting weird this morning but he won't let anything happen to you. He cares about you too much" "I know. I just wish I knew what was going on with him right now. He's been kinda distant for a while" Willow replied as she kissed him back as she continued "I'm gonna go talk to him later, try and work out what's going on in his head" "Wills, promise me that if you get freaked out here, you'll go stay with Matt. I just don't want anything to happen to you while I'm gone" Phil said as he gazed into Willows eyes as he said the three words that took her completely by surprise "I love you"

"Willow what the hell happened to you?" Adam asked, startled by her swollen lip "did Phil do this to you? If he did, I'll kill him" "Adam, calm down. Phil didn't do this to me, it was Matt, but it was an..." Willow replied but before she could finish, Adam cut her off "MATT DID THIS? WHAT THE HELL WAS HE THINKING? WHEN AMY SEES THIS..." he said angrily as Willow finally got round to finish telling him what happened "Ads, it was an accident. Matt attacked Phil over some pictures he received earlier this morning. I'm pretty sure you know what pictures I'm talking about" Willow said as Adam sat next to her and replied "the ones of Phil buying pregnancy tests? Yeah I've seen them. What's going on?" "We had a scare. I'm not pregnant. We did two tests which both came back negative. With all the stress I've been under lately combined with the condition my body was in after Ravenhearst, the miscarriage and drinking problem, it's messed my body up even more. Matt saw the pictures and assumed the worst" she replied as Amy entered the room and had the same reaction as Adam when she saw her lip. "Jesus Wills, what the hell happened?" Amy said hugging her daughter as Nevaeh and Jasmine followed her into the room a few minutes later. "It's not what you think mom. Look, I gotta go. I'm taking Jas to Matt's, Adam will explain everything" Willow said as Jasmine took her hand and lead her out of the room leaving Amy puzzle by her behaviour.

"Mommy, what happened to your lip?" Jasmine asked as they made their way to Matt's house "I cut it on a knife" Willow replied, lying to her daughter to protect her from what actually happened before asking "Hey Jas, how would you like to stay with your dad tonight?" as she watched her daughters face light up at the sound of a sleepover at Matt's, Willow began to smile as Jasmine replied "yes, yes, yes. Are you going to stay over too mommy?" "I don't know yet baby. I need to speak with Phil, see what's happening with his sister in Chicago first" she replied as she pulled up to the house. Before she had even turned off the ignition, Jasmine had jumped out of the car and ran towards the front door but before Jasmine got there, it opened and out came Matt and picked her up. "Hey baby, I've missed you. Why don't you go inside while I talk to your mom for two minutes?" he said as he put her down before watching her run into the house as Willow got out of the car, leaving Matt and her alone for the first time since the events earlier that day. Matt was sickened when he saw her lip, but before he could say anything, Willow said "Matt, can we go inside and talk?" as they headed into the house, Matt replied "Oh my God Wills, I'm so sorry about this morning. I've felt sick all day" "Matt, it was an accident. I know you didn't mean to hit me, but you shouldn't have assumed what you did" Willow said, as her voice began to break "who sent you those pictures anyways? Who the hell calls me "Princess"?" "You're scared, aren't you?" Matt asked as he put his arms around her, and to his surprise she didn't pull away. "I'm terrified Matt. Phil is amazing but he doesn't understand what it was like the first time around. I just wish he didn't have to be in Chicago right now" she replied as Matt broke their embrace as he suggested "so you're alone tonight? Why don't you stay here?" "Thanks Matt, but I think some alone time is what I need right now. If I get scared or if something happens, you will be the first person I call, promise" she replied as she remembered that she had something important to ask him. "Matt, why have you been so distant with me lately?" she asked, "Do I have to spell it out for you Wills? Matt replied as Willow looked at him, a blank expression on her face. "Willow, I just miss being around you. You are the most amazing girl I've ever met and I" he began to say, as it began to dawn on her what he was about to say "Matt, please don't say it. I don't think I could handle it right now" she said as tears began to fill her eyes "Willow, I'm sorry but I can't help how I feel about you. I..." he said as he tried to touch her arm but Willow cut him off again "Matt, don't say it. Please don't say it and don't touch me" she sobbed as she ran out of the house leaving Matt confused as to where he stood with her.

"Phil it was so weird. It was the way he was acting around me. He didn't even have to say it and I knew" Willow said to the man on her phone screen "anyway, enough about my day. How is your sister doing?" "She's doing better. It's not as bad as we all originally thought, she's hypoglycaemic but the doctors are struggling to work out what has caused this" Phil replied as he crashed onto his bed and let out a sigh "They are keeping her in overnight for observations and more tests in the morning. I'm worried about her" "I'm sure she'll be ok baby. I just wish I could be there with you right now" Willow said as she turned on the tap to refill her bath with hot water, which made Phil smile as he said "You're just teasing me right now. I wish I was in that bath with you, bubbles, massage for one and because we are so awesome, diet sodas" "as long as it's me that is getting that massage, then you can owe it to me once you get back" Willow replied, smiling for the first time that day. "Ok, you can take the massage. I'll be back before you know it" he said as he removed his shirt as Willow giggled "now who's the tease?"

Willow awoke a few hours later to a loud noise coming from downstairs. _Shit, there's someone in the house! Why did Phil have to go away today? I need someone to come over. _She thought to herself as she reached for her cell and sighed when she saw the time: 12.45am. The noises kept coming from downstairs, but they were getting louder and Willow was getting even more scared by the minute as she called the police first. _I can't call Phil, he's a 2 hour flight away and if he had to drive here it's 12 hours. I gotta call Matt, hope that he's still awake and will come over after today. _She dialled Matt's number and prayed that he would answer. _Please pick up Matt. I need you right now! _ After a few minutes Matt finally picked up "Hey Wills, what's up?" he said as Willow heard voices in the background. "Matt there's someone in the house" she whispered, trying not to sound as scared as she was. "Wills, where are you? Stay where you are. I'm coming to get you!" He exclaimed as she heard the intruder coming up the stairs. "I'm in the bedroom. Please hurry Matt, he's coming closer" she whispered as she knew she was going to have to make an escape plan. She took a deep breath and slowly opened the bedroom door where she saw the man reach the top of the stairs. _Fuck, I'm gonna have to run for it_ Willow thought to herself as the man started looking around, when all of a sudden he caught her staring from behind the crack of the door. Feeling brave, Willow made a run for it, but the man grabbed her wrist. Willow tried to fight back but he was too strong for her and she ended up toppling backwards, falling down the stairs, hitting her head on the wooden floor and knocking her out.

"Willow, wake up sweetheart. Please open your eyes" Matt pleaded as he knelt beside the girl he loved and watched as she groaned and opened her eyes. "Matt? What happened?" she groaned as there was a knock on the door "that'll be the cops. Wills, stay still ok. You could have a head injury" Matt said as he opened the door to let the police in. "We were called with regards to a break in at this address" the older male cop said as Matt let them in, when they noticed Willow on the floor. "Are you ok Miss?" the younger cop asked as Willow nodded and said drowsily "I'm ok. I just have a really bad headache right now" "Was anything taken Miss?" the elder man asked as he started to take a look around as Willow replied "I don't think so. But then again I haven't had a chance to look" Willow replied, as she sat up. "I really want you to go to the hospital Wills. You were unconscious when I found you" Matt said, sounding worried which made the two cops more aware of the situation. "How did you get into the house Sir?" the younger cop asked as Matt replied "the door was already open. She called me and told me that someone was in the house. I got here five minutes later and found her at the bottom of the stairs, out cold" "Miss, I think it would be wise for you to go to the hospital if you were unconscious" the younger man said as he radioed for an ambulance. "Have you got somewhere you can stay once you've been checked out?" "Yeah, she can stay with me" Matt answered as the ambulance pulled up to the house to take her to the hospital.

"Matt, I've told you I feel fine" Willow said as they walked into Matt's house after five hours at the hospital as she continued "I just want to go to sleep and forget that yesterday ever happened" "Wills, you were knocked out. I had to take you to the hospital in case you had a concussion or worse" Matt replied as they walked into the living area to see Gil, Shannon and Jesse asleep on the sofa, which made the two of them smile. "You can take my room, I'll take the spare and I also called Phil while you were in the hospital. He's worried about you" Matt said as Willow turned to face him and said "I can't take your room. It would be unfair on you and why did you call Phil? He's got enough to worry about without me" "My room is the only one that is ready to sleep in. Phil deserved to know that his girlfriend was attacked in her own home. Go on, go to bed. Phil said he'd call in the morning once things have settled down" Matt replied as he put his arms around her and kissed her forehead as Willow yawned "thanks Matt, for everything"

The next few months flew by, the police had no luck in discovering who was behind the break in at Willows, the gifts had stopped and it was soon time for her favourite holiday party, Vince's annual Halloween charity Ball. However this year she was more nervous than ever as Vince had asked her to perform a few songs and Willow was terrified as she hadn't performed since before Jasmine was born. She took a deep breath and stared at the midnight blue silk and chiffon one shouldered dress that was hanging on the back of her hotel room door _thank fuck it's a masquerade ball this year so people won't know it's me performing_ she thought to herself as she entered the bathroom to take a shower _despite everything that happened between us, I'm grateful that he still wants me to go with him. _Willow felt her nerves ease slightly as the hot water hit her, washing them away with her fears of the months gone by. A few hours later, Willow was sat in the chair with the hairstylist and makeup artist getting her ready for the night ahead when there was a knock at her door. As she answered it, she smiled as she said "hey, you're early" as she invited the man inside as she continued "make yourself comfortable on the bed, I shouldn't be too much longer" "its ok Wills, take as much time as you need. The guys are driving me mad with their constant "Who are you taking" shit" the man replied as he sat on the bed and asked "have you told anyone about us yet?" Willow shook her head and said "not yet. I've not seen them much to be honest Phil. Not with them being on the road for the last three and a half weeks then this party" as she made her way into the bathroom to put on her dress. "WOW, you look phenomenal!" Phil said, his jaw dropping as she came out into the main room and started to blush. "Thanks Phil, you really know how to make me feel better when I'm nervous. I haven't even told mom that I'm going" she said as she sat on the bed next to him and took his hand to stop herself from shaking. "Jesus Wills, you're shaking. Are you really that nervous about going?" he asked as he put his arms around her "It's been so long since I've seen everyone outside of the WWE locker room. Plus Vince wants to have a chat with me about something, and that's not normally a good sign" she replied as Phil agreed with he said "come on, don't want to be late now do we?"

Taking a deep breathe, Willow placed her pale gold mask over her eyes and prayed that no one would notice her. "You look amazing. People don't realise it's you behind that mask" Phil whispered as they got out of the car and made their way to the entrance of the Grand Ballroom Plaza, where they were greated by Vince and Stephanie. "Willow, you look amazing!" Steph squealed hugging her longtime friend and former employee "Thanks Steph, it's been a long time since i've seen some of the guys and girls but looking forward to it" Willow replied as Vince said "I would like a word with you two in private later on. Meet me on the balcony before your set" "Your set?" Phil asked, looking at her confused "Vince convinced me to sing tonight and I'm scared because I haven't sung in public since before Jasmine was born" Willow replied as Phil smiled at her, hugged her and said, "well aint you just full of surprises? Lets go find our seats and I'll get you a drink"

"I wonder what who that girl is with Phil and Vince" Trish said as she took her seat "pretty sure Willow wouldn't be happy about it" "You know, she does look oddly familiar but I cant quite work out where I know her from" Matt said as they watched the trio on the balcony shake on something before reentering the room. They watched as the girl made her way to the stage with Vince and as Phil went to the bar to get some more drinks for the two of them. As the girl took to the stage Matt suddenly realised who she was, "Guys, I think I know who that girl is" Matt said, but before he could tell them, Willow began the first song of her set, a cover of Michael Jacksons I Just Can't Stop Loving You, which made everyone realise who she was. "I can't believe she's here and didn't tell us that she was coming!" Amy said as she and Adam joined them at the table. Willow sang for thirty minutes, everyone shocked that she was there but leaving them mesmerised by her voice. After her set, she joined the others at the table who were still surprised to see her there. "Hey guys, enjoying the night so far?" Willow asked as the others just stared at her, in complete shock that she had just shown up. "Why didn't you tell us that you were coming?" Amy asked as she hugged her "It was a last minute thing. Phil called me yesterday and asked me if I wanted to come and I said yes" Willow replied, lying to them as she hugged her back "I would have told you guys sooner but its been a really busy twenty four hours" They hung out for the next few hours, Matt and Willow trying to avoid each other, catching up on events of the last few weeks, with her keeping a huge secret from them.

90 minutes later, Matt went looking for Willow as he really wanted to talk to her one on one and he found her out on the balcony, close to tears. "Hey you look amazing tonight. Wills,whats wrong?" he said as he put his arms around her "do you wanna talk about it?" "Not here. Can you take me back to my hotel please Matt?" she replied as the first tears started to flow as Matt nodded and asked "what about Phil and the others" "I'll see them tomorrow. I just really need to get out of here" Willow said quietly as she took his hand and lead him away from the building. Ten minutes later, they were sat on the balcony attatched to Willows hotel room where she just completly broke down. "Wills, come on sweetheart tell me whats wrong?" Matt said as he put his arms around her and held her while she sobbed into his chest. "I'm sorry Matt, its just been a really shit month thats all" she sighed as she pulled her her head out of his chest and looked at him. "OK Wills, spill" he said as he held her tighter, making Willow feel safe "The gifts have started up again and this time they are getting weirder. I have no clue who is behind them and its scaring the shit out of me" she sighed as she felt her eyes start to sting from the tears. "What has Phil said about everything?" Matt asked as Willow shook her head and replied"he doesn't know a thing. To be honest with you, we havent really spoken in a while. We broke up a month ago" "Wills, why didnt you say anything? You know we love you and would have been there for you" Matt said, kissing her forehead as she continued "I know, but you guys were away and i'm ok. We agreeed that we hadnt been working for a while and that we would remain friends. To be frank, the time apart has done us good. Its made me think about what I really want" "and whats that sweetheart?" Matt asked, their heads closer than ever. He could see every tear drop on her eyelashes as she bit her lip with anticipation. Willow took a deep breath and said "I want you to stay with me tonight" but before he could reply, their lips were touching, locked for the first time in almost four years. Suddenly Willow pulled away from Matt, feeling embarrased by what just happened "Oh my God Matt I'm sorry. That shouldn't have happened" She whispered as she tried to get away from him "Wills, wait!" Matt replied as he grabbed her wrist, spinning her around and straight into another passionate embrace, only this time they didnt just kiss. Their hands were running wild all over each others bodies, their clothes falling to the floor as they made their way to the bedroom, never separating from each other. They found the bed and as they separated for air, Willow sat on the edge of the bed, biting her lip as she lay back as Matt came closer and they started kissing again. This time they didnt stop, they went all the way. They slept together that night and for both of them it just felt right.


	16. The Christmas Wish

Chapter 16

Matt awoke first the following morning. It took him a few minutes to realise where he was and who was with him. He looked at the young girl sleeping in his arms and smiled. This is what he had wanted for such a long time but he felt a little guilty about what happened the night before. He watched Willow sleeping for the next thirty minutes, a smile on her face as she slept. She fluttered open her eyes and immediately moved away from Matt, shocked as the memories of the night before came flooding back. "Matt, did we do what I think we did last night?" she asked, whispering even though she already knew the answer "Do you regret what we did?" he asked as he looked at her as she shook her head and replied "I don't regret what we did. I do however feel a little guilty and it's just stirred up alot of feelings and I'm just confused about everything right now" "I don't regret it either but I'm not gonna lie to you, I do feel like I reconnected with you last night" Matt replied as he tried to pull her closer to him. "Matt, please don't. I already feel bad enough, and I don't want to blur the lines even more. Oh and Mom and the others can't know about this" Willow replied "I won't say a thing to them sweetheart but please don't push us away like last time" Matt said as he got out of the bed and began to get dressed before leaving the room as Willow watched him from the bed, leaving her confused as to how she felt about him.

Matt left the room, he thought that he was in the clear but a few doors away, he bumped into Christian who quickly realised that Matt was on a different floor, quickly put two and two together and worked out where he had stayed the night before. He decided to dig a bit deeper into why Matt was on that floor, wanting confirmations "Hey Matt, what are doing on this floor? Thought your room was two floors above us?" Christian asked as Matt felt himself go red "Um I brought Willow back from the ball last night. She wasn't feeling to hot so I made sure she got back here safely and we ended up talking for a while" he replied as Christian asked him "but you stayed overnight? "We just talked, that's it" Matt replied, lying to Christian but he saw right through the lie "Come on Matt, I know you better than that something happened didn't it?" "Ok we kissed. But can you please not make a big deal out of it?" Matt confessed, unable to hide his joy at telling someone half of what had actually happened, keeping the rest to himself. "Not a big deal? Matt this is a huge step for you two! But how does Phil feel about you staying over with Willow?" "Not really for me to say but they broke up" Matt replied before continuing "look Chris, can you not tell Amy or the others. Willow doesn't want them knowing about any of this yet" "They won't hear anything from me" Christian replied as they headed towards the elevators, Christian to go to the gym and Matt heading back to his room, the events of the previous night replaying over and over in his head.

Willow and Jasmine had rejoined the others on the road again for the remainder of the year with the start of her comeback story starting up. Matt was battling his way up through the roster with promise of a title shot at Royal Rumble the following year. However he wasn't winning all his matches cleanly. A masked crusader constantly interfered with the matches, helping Matt win. Only two people knew who this person was, Vince and the person themselves, which was Willow. None of the roster, Willows family or the fans had any idea that she was coming back and that she was already helping out Matt. Willow loved being back on the road but she hated keeping secrets from her family. She really wanted to tell them that she was returning but at the same time she wanted to surprise them, but if there was one thing Willow was good at, it was keeping secrets.

November passed by quickly and although Willow and Matt hadn't spoken about what had happened the night of the Halloween Ball, nor had Christian told anyone, the others knew something was going on between them. They were being distant with each other, had barely spoken to each other or made eye contact when they were in the same room. Willow was still battling with her feelings for Matt and every time she came close to finally working out how she felt about him, something swerved her in the opposite direction. Christmas was fast approaching and Jasmine had begun asking if they were going to Matt's house for Christmas day "I don't know Jasmine ok. Please just stop asking" Willow snapped at her one day after a really stressful and busy day trying to sort out her shopping. Just as she snapped at her, Amy, Trish and Brooke walked through the door. "Hey are you ok Wills?" Amy asked as Jasmine ran over to her "It's just been a long day. I just need to get Jasmine to bed and chill" Willow replied taking a deep breath "why don't I put Jasmine to bed and you go chill with Trish and Brooke?" Amy said as she picked her granddaughter up as Willow nodded in agreement. Thirty minutes later, Amy reappeared downstairs taking the seat next to Willow. "Ok Wills, spill. What is going on with you and Matt? You guys have been on edge with each other ever since the night of the Halloween Ball" Trish said as Amy and Brooke leaned forward with anticipation "Something happened the night of the Halloween Ball. Something that I'm not proud of but at the same time, I don't regret what I did" Willow replied as Brooke said excitedly "Come on Wills, spill! Tell us what happened" Willow took a deep breath closed her eyes and told them what happened "I slept with Matt. Phil and I had broken up the month before and although we are still friends it just hurt me to be around him so soon after the split. Matt brought me back to the hotel where we talked for hours, then we kissed and well, you know the rest" "You and Matt? This is huge" Brooke said excitedly as Trish asked "so when are you two going to get back together?" "It's not that simple Trish. That night stirred up alot of old feelings within me and I've been trying to figure out what or who it is that I want and every time I get close to finally figuring it out, something makes me swerve in the opposite direction" Willow said before adding "don't get me wrong, I love Matt and I always will but I still have strong feelings for Phil, even though we weren't working for a long time, I can't just switch off my feelings for him" "It can't have been easy for you Wills. But you know that we are always here for you, if you want to talk or just need someone to babysit Jasmine for a few hours if ever need some time to yourself" Amy said hugging her daughter "Thanks mom. I might just take you up on that offer sometime" Willow replied "Look, Matt doesn't know that I've told you and I don't want him or your guys to know that you know. I guess I just need time to work out where my head and heart are at" unaware that over at Matt's house, he had just admitted the same thing to Jeff, Christian and Adam.

"I knew there was more to what you were saying that day I caught you" Christian exclaimed as Adam and Jeff listened to what Matt was trying to say "It was just one night guys. Don't get your hopes up for us getting together any time soon. Willow made it very clear that she's still hung up about Phil and if she knew that I'd told you about us, she would kill me" he said as Jeff asked "You love her, right? So why not just talk to her about it?" "It's not that simple Jeff. Matt loves Willow, but she needs to love him in return" Adam said as the three men gave him disapproving looks as he continued apologetically "sorry guys, Nevaeh has had me watching Disney movies all day, I must have watched Beauty and the Beast with her at least four times in the last two days" "Don't apologise Ads. Jasmine has done nothing but want to watch princess movies with me lately" Matt replied with a laugh as he continued "but yeah Jeff, I do love her which is why I'm not gonna push this with her. Wills will come to me when she's ready" "What about Christmas? Please tell me that you two are spending it together for Jasmines sake?" Christian asked as Matt shook his head and said "I don't know yet. I'm hoping that Jasmine will do the asking for me" "It wouldn't surprise me if she's already driven Willow insane with asking. Nevaeh is ridiculously restless right now" Adam said as he took a sip of beer "You never know Matt, Christmas miracles happen. I'm gonna say that you and Willow are gonna be together for Christmas" Jeff said, leaving Matt wondering if and when it could happen.

"Come on Willow, you gotta come to Matt's Christmas party tonight. It won't be the same without you there" Jeff said as he tried to convince her to come to Matt's for the Christmas weekend. "I'm not sure Jeff. There's so much going on with me right now, I'm not sure I'd be very good company right now" she replied, unaware that Jeff knew all about what had happened two months ago as he said "I know it would mean alot to Matt to have you there, he does love you" "I know Jeff. It's not him, it's me. I'm just kinda having an ongoing battle inside me over my feelings for him" Willow sighed as Jeff hugged her. He hated seeing her like this and he wanted to tell her that he knew about her and Matt but he couldn't bring himself to do it. "It will all work out in the end. I'm sure of it" Jeff whispered as Willow felt tears sting her eyes and replied "Thanks Jeff. You have always been there for me but there's something you should know" as she poured her heart out to Jeff, revealing what he already knew. "Wills, Matt loves you. I know that much, he doesn't care about things that have happened in the past. He wants you and Jasmine in his future, so please come tonight" Jeff said as Willow made her final decision in her head.

A few hours later Matt's house was full of the guys and girls from the WWE roster. The only people missing were Phil, Kelly and Willow. "Matt, stop worrying. Willow will be here" Amy said kindly as Matt passed her a soda, as Jeff added "I saw her earlier Matt. She seemed to be doing well and she is gonna be here" "I hope so guys, I just really need to talk to her" Matt said, with the others guessing what he wanted to say to her. Just then, they heard the door open and a squeal of delight from Trish "OMG you came Wills! I'm so glad you decided to come" "As if I would miss one of Matt's legendary Christmas parties. I missed these the last few years, especially last year " they heard Willow reply as they all grinned at Matt as Willow and Trish made their way into the living area, with Willow apologising to Trish, "I'm sorry I haven't been around much lately. I've just been trying to work out what's going on with me" "It's ok sweetie. I'm just glad that you're feeling better" Trish replied as she went off to find Jeff as Victoria, Mickie, Eve and some of her old friends from the roster came over to greet Willow. Phil joined the party half an hour later and following him not long after was the one person who hated Willow more than she hated herself. "Oh my God what is she doing here?" Stacey asked, stunned by seeing Kelly walking through the door. "Whatever you do, do not let her and Willow be alone with each other. Remember what happened the last time?" Jazz replied, as Kelly started asking if anyone had seen Willow. "What the hell do you want Kelly? Don't you think said enough last time you saw her?" Amy replied angrily as Kelly walked away and entered the garden. As she passed Amy she stared at her with a look of hatred in her eyes as Trish said quietly "someone needs to warn Willow that she's here"

Willow was sitting on the edge of the ring in the garden taking in some fresh air. She didn't care that the temperature was nearing zero, or the fact that there was snow on the ground, she just needed some air as she was finding it incredibly difficult to be around Matt. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she tried to build up the courage to go back inside, however she froze when she heard the female voice that almost cut her return short before it had even took off. "Willow? Can we talk?" "Kelly, whatever you have to say, save it. I don't want or need to hear it" Willow snarled at her as she tried to brush past her, Kelly grabbed her arm and said "Yes you do. I'm here to apologise for what happened that day you were training with Punk" "Kelly, you have 5 minutes. Start talking" Willow replied as the two girls sat on the edge of the ring. "What I said that day, I didn't mean it. I was hurt after Matt accused me of sending you those black roses, I didn't do it by the way, and he dumped me for you" Kelly began to say as Willow shook her head in disbelief "Kelly, I get that you were hurt but that still gave you no right to say the things you did" "I know Willow. I loved Matt and I thought he loved me back but I was wrong. He only ever loved you. I saw how he was at the hospital with you the night you miscarried" "Wait, you were at the hospital? It was you I saw then" Willow interrupted as Kelly nodded. "I should have known then that I was never gonna be you. But I stayed with him regardless. I honestly believed that Matt had told you about us long before the day you discovered the truth. It broke his heart the day you left and he was so angry when you told him that you had slept with Phil. He was utterly heartbroken. His heart broke every time you dropped Jasmine off. It was only after you told him about you and Phil did he try to move on and, well you know how that ended. I was hurt, badly. I was inconsolable for the next two weeks and I was consumed with revenge. I wanted to hurt and humiliate you the same way I had been hurt by Matt. I began searching for news and stories about you on the internet just to see what dirt I could find. When I heard that you and Phil were training in the ring I made a subconscious decision to go out there and just attack you with everything I'd learnt. I knew it was wrong but I wanted you to suffer the way I had. I felt as though you took Matt away from me and you needed to be punished for it. It kinda backfired on me though, with me getting suspended and you getting together with Matt, playing happy families" Kelly said, tears flowing over both their faces as Willow smiled at her and giggled "I'm not with Matt, Kelly. I do still love him and care for him and I always will" "Come on Willow. I've seen the way you two look and act around each other. You need to stop fooling yourselves, you still love him and he still loves you" Kelly replied as she saw Matt walking towards them before continuing "Look, I really hope you and Matt work things out, you two deserve to be happy after everything I've put you through" "thanks Kelly. I really appreciate you coming to apologise, I know this can't have been easy for you, so thank you. I hope that one day we can be friends" Willow replied as she gestured to Kelly for a hug, who reciprocated gladly "If you want to be with Matt, then now may be the perfect moment to tell him. I'll see you later" Kelly said with a smile as she got up and left the party, leaving Willow confused by her last few words until she turned around and saw Matt standing behind her.

"Matt. How long have you been standing there?" Willow asked, not wanting to know the answer. "Only a few seconds but I saw you and Kelly sitting out here from the Window" Matt replied as he stepped closer to Willow, who instinctively took a step back, as he asked "What's wrong Wills? What did Kelly say to you?" "Kelly apologised and she kinda helped me realise something" Willow replied as she suddenly felt the bitter chill of the cold air around her as Matt tried to reach for her hand and said "Willow, what's going on?" "Matt please just let me talk" Willow said, pulling her hand away from his, leaving him confused "Matt, I'm sorry I've been acting weird but the night of the Halloween Ball, the night we slept together, well it stirred up alot of mixed feelings within me. I was confused, I'd just split from Phil and here I was sleeping with the first guy that showed me any sort of affection. It just so happened that guy was you. I don't regret what we did, it meant something to me. To me it was more than just sex, awakened something inside me that I thought was dead long ago; it helped me realise something deep down. I love you Matt. I love you more than you'll ever know and I want to be with you. I just hate that it's taken me this long to finally realise it" as Willow took a deep breath, she felt a sudden urge to kiss him. Willow, unable to fight her feelings any more, she kissed him. As soon as she pulled away from him, she felt her face go red as she realised what she'd done. "Oh my God I'm sorry Matt I shouldn't have done that. I've just embarrassed myself by doing that" Willow said as silent tears run down her face. As she started to walk away, she felt something around her wrist. She turned around to see Matt holding her arm, Willow felt herself being pulled closer to Matt, their lips almost touching when he whispered "I love you too Wills. I always have, ever since I first saw you" Willow barely had time to catch her breath when she felt Matt's lips on hers and this time she didn't want to pull away from him, she wanted to stay in this moment forever as for the first time in a long time, Willow was truly happy.


End file.
